Deep Blue Sailing
by ChocoBlock
Summary: Meet Elen, a girl who was lived a simple, normal life, however when a offer was made to her she accepted without hesitation, she is now in a another world, what a girl to do? May as well join a pirate crew as she's got nothing better to do
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Here's another story, yes I know this is done many times but I felt like doing this.

Disclaimer: I only own Elen.

Yes Elen is a girl's name.

Enjoy :3

* * *

Chapter 1

Down the Rabbit Hole.

* * *

I almost tripped when I was shoved out the door as I flailed my arms.

"And get a job!" My father yelled at me as the door slammed behind me.

I blinked as the rain continued to come down. I turned my head as I heard the sound of the door being locked. I scowled and looked ahead of me, what about my brothers? Why can't he yell at them? I sighed and walked down the pathway leading to the house and then down the pavement as the rain was more lighter than before, Dad decided to wait until the rain was lighter and then kicked me out.

What a jerk.

I sighed as I continued down the pavement

I mumbled as I stretched as I adjusted my hoodie top and denim skirt, you would think it's weird for me wearing a skirt and leggings with flat shoes walking in the wet and the cold. I sighed and hugged myself as I walked down the pavement. I looked around and rubbed the back of my head as I placed my hood over my head.

I blinked as the rain was now drizzle, I hate the wet and cold. I huffed and continued my walk down the quiet street and into town centre to find a 'job' which I been doing for weeks now without him knowing. I grumbled as I kicked a can as it went flying down the path making sounds as it went along.

I looked to the sky, I wish there was sunshine and blue sky, not rain nor drizzle, hell, I don't want this cold or wind either, I want warmth from the sun rays hitting this area and to warm my pale skin, because I am cold, enough said. I closed my eyes as I continued my walk, thinking about warm places as a smile twitched upwards on my face. I opened my eyes as I heard footsteps and spotted a man in front of me, he was looking at me as I tilted my head.

"Is there a problem?" I asked with caution.

"You're Elen Thorn, right?" He asked me.

I blinked and then nodded. "Yes, that's me."

He smiled. "So you're the one who helped my grandmother across the street when your 'friends' didn't suggested."

I smiled back. "Yes that's true."

"I heard you got laughed at."

I shrugged. "So? My 'friends' should learn to respect their elders, like my brothers and father." I muttered.

He laughed as I blinked and looked at him.

"You're amusing, you know that."

I gave a small smile.

"Oh god, how rude of me that I never introduced my name."

_'Seems polite.' _I thought happily. _'Better than most men.' _

"My name is Dimitri." He said with a small bow.

I giggled. _'Definitely polite.' _

"Grandma wants to meet you, she wants to thank you."

I gave a nervous smile. "She doesn't need to repay me."

Dimitri smiled. "She insists."

We stared at each other as I crossed my arms and gave a polite smile.

"Well...I guess my Job hunt can wait." I hummed.

He grinned. "Great! Follow me!"

Dimitri turned around and walked the way he came as I followed him. I spotted my 'friends' glare at me. I said nothing and continued to follow him. I heard them sigh dreamily and I spotted fluttering their eyes at Dimitri, he glanced at them as they squealed. Dimitri sighed as I continued to follow him.

"Damn girls." He grumbled.

I smiled nervously and followed him.

"Thank god you're not all over me." I heard him mutter.

I laughed and then smiled. "Nope! I'll find Mr right soon."

Dimitri smiled more as we continued down the street as I placed my hands in my hoodie pocket.

"You look miserable." Dimitri noted.

"Ugh! I wish the weather was warmer." I sighed.

He offered me a smile as we continued our walk to wherever his grandmother lived.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, not long though, turned seventeen a day ago." I answered.

"I see." He murmured.

We said nothing and continued our walk as I frowned slightly. I rubbed my forehead

-/-

We came to a stop outside a bungalow as I swallowed hard. Dimitri walked up the path as I followed him. He opened the door and stepped inside as I followed him. I closed the door behind me and wiped my feet on the mat on the inside.

"Grandma we got a visitor!" Dimitri called.

I looked around, the room was cosy and comfortable, kinda nice.

"In the living room." Came the gentle voice.

Dimitri guided me into the living room until I came across an elderly lady as she looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"Hello again." She greeted and gestured to a chair.

I walked over and sat down with my hands in my lap.

"I must really thank you for the other day." She told me kindly.

I shook my head. "You don't have to."

"I have an offer."

I raised an eye brow. "Oh?"

"You said your life was boring now, yes?"

I nodded and looked at her as she had a serious look on her face which caused me to frown slightly, did I say something to upset her?

"I have a offer."

Dimitri was standing next to her and gave me a small wink as I gave a small smile.

"Oh, um...What is it?" I asked carefully.

"This offer will give you a life far from normal, a life of adventure and battles and not to mention some travelling to many locations and making many friends, but I must warn you, these battles are not with plastic weapons but real weapons."

I continued to listen as she carried on her conversation, telling me a few things as I adjusted my goggles on my head.

"I will give you tonight to think about it." She told me.

I blinked and nodded.

"There will be no going back." She warned me. "You will never ever return here."

I said nothing and nodded once more. "I'll think about it."

"Once you made up your mind, pack some clothing and return here. Dimitri will wait for you at the same location you met."

I said nothing as I was handed a glass of water and took a drink of it.

"How would I travel?"

She smiled at me. "Boat."

I blinked and said nothing as I took another drink of my water.

"Boat." I repeated with a murmur.

I took another drink of my water.

-/-

I continued my walk home as I began to think about the offer I was given. I frowned slightly as I crossed my arms thinking about it. I sighed as I reached my home and scowled at the building, bad memories are in that building as I sighed. I walked up the pathway and entered the house.

"Where's my booze you stupid bitch!" My Dad yelled at me.

"Wha? You didn't ask for booze." I protested.

_Smack. _

The hand connected to my cheek as I held where it stung as I had tears in the corner of my eyes. I heard snickering from my brothers in the background. I grumbled and went up the stairs, opening my bedroom door I stepped inside. I walked in more until I turned to look in the mirror. I scowled at the scar on my face which began just above the eye and went down to my jaw, the other scar was a X on my left cheek. I huffed, I have my Dad to thank. I walked to my window and looked out it with my arms crossed. I closed my eyes as I tapped my arm.

The offer was tempting. I closed my eyes shut and then reopened them. I smirked, good offer, I'll take it.

"We're going out! Don't do anything stupid!" My Dad hollered.

I mimicked his actions as the door slammed shut. I watched them from the window and down the street. I smirked and pulled out a rucksack to put clothing in it, this is one offer I cannot refuse, I can't stand it any longer. I took a deep breath, I'll leave my phone here and only take clothing.

What did she mean by boat?

I shrugged it off and didn't hesitate as I continued my packing, I regret nothing at all!

-/-

I jogged down the street with by bag as I looked around, it was now dark as the street lights came on. I bumped into someone and then yelped.

"Oh! Sorry." Dimitri apologized.

"It's alright." I breathed as I had my hand on my chest.

"Taken grandma's offer?" Dimitri asked.

I nodded. "Yup."

"Any regrets?"

"Nope!"

Dimitri grinned. "Great! Follow me!"

I followed him as he took my bag for me. I smiled at that and continued to follow him back to his grandmother's home. I hummed softly.

We took short cuts and arrived at his grandmother's home. We stepped inside as Dimitri closed the door behind him and then locked it as he went in front of me. I was guided into a bedroom as I frowned slightly.

"Ah! I see you took the offer."

"Y-yeah." I replied, my throat dry.

"I apologize, I never gave my name, it is Coral."

I gave a small smile as she gave me a glass I blinked and looked at it.

"Like I said, no turning back."

"How?"

"Well..."

"Does it mean death here or something?"

She flinched but nodded slightly. I frowned, I see, poison.

"No worries, nobody will miss me." I assured her.

Coral smiled at me. "Don't worry, we'll also be there, but not travel with you."

I nodded as Dimitri grinned at me and then winked as I smiled shyly.

I took a deep breath and took a big gulp of it as I felt it go down my throat as I drank it one go. I moved the cup from my lips and coughed slightly.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way."

"D-don't worry about it." I gasped.

I dropped the cup onto the floor as my hand shook. I coughed more and placed a hand on my chest as I gasped again. I felt my vision go blurry as my hand shook more. I felt myself fall backwards and that was about it. I blacked out.

-/-

The tiny boat sailed the blue sea as fish laid in a barrel full of water.

"Good catch today!" The first fisherman said cheerfully.

The second nodded. "Sure did."

The first one grinned and looked around until he spotted something in the water, taking out his binoculars he zoomed in to whatever it was and to his shock. It was a young girl, unconsious with her top half of her body on a plank of wood while the bottom half was in the ocean, next to her was a bag.

"What do you see?" The second fisherman asked.

"A-a girl."

The second man snatched the binoculars out of the second man's hands and also looked over.

"You're right, we better help her, it's getting dark soon and she'll die for sure."

The boat sailed closer to the unconsious girl, they got close and pulled her out of the water with the bag.

"Get a blanket." The first man said.

The second nodded and went indoors as they laid the girl on the deck.

"Poor thing." The first man sighed as the second one returned.

"What was she doing out all the way here?" The second man asked as he covered the girl.

"Dunno, but it's best we take her with us."

The boat continued sailing to it's destination as the sun was setting in the background.

* * *

And we're done c:

Hope it was alright.

Review please, ;D I would appreciate it, thank you c:


	2. Corruption

Chapter two, thank you for reading chapter one.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Corruption.

* * *

I squinted my eyes as they fluttered open. I groaned and slowly sat up as I clutched my head. My emerald eyes looking around as I ran my fingers through my chocolate brown hair as I blinked.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly to myself.

I heard the sound of seagulls and I huffed, was it a lie? I also heard the faint sound of waves.

Wait...What?

I shot up into sitting position and looked around the area I was in. I rubbed my eye and then sighed as I stretched. I kicked the covers off and walked to the window and opened it, sticking my head out the window as I looked around. I looked up to the sky to see clear blue sky. To my right was the ocean and my eyes widened, this is not the glum weather I had, and it's quite warm too as I blinked. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming but then flinched as that really hurt. My eyes widened as the realization hit me, this is no dream.

I looked outside as there was the sound of chattering below me. I rubbed my head and then ran my fingers through my hair. I spotted my goggles on the table beside me as I looked around the room I was currently in.

"Nice isn't it?"

I jumped and turned around to face Dimitri and Coral as I placed a hand on my chest.

"Don't do that!" I hissed.

Dimitri raised his hands. "Sorry."

I looked around. "Where am I?"

"Shellfish island." Coral answered

I looked out the window once again as a seagull flew past the window and then into the sky. I sighed and looked out the window.

"Shellfish island." I muttered.

"We better go now dear." Coral told me.

I turned to face them and they were gone. I blinked at that and then shook my head as I stretched. I realized I was wearing pyjamas and I blinked. I spotted my clothing on a chair as I went over to change.

I adjusted my white tank top as I zipped up my hoodie and then adjusted my denim skirt and leggings as I got on my flat shoes. I heard the door open and I turned my head to see a young girl enter the room.

"You're awake!" She squealed in delight.

I blinked but then smiled warmly as she was bouncing with delight.

"You must be hungry, follow me."

and followed I did. I spotted my bag and grabbed it along with my goggles as I placed my goggles on my head.

"What's your name?" I heard the girl ask.

"Elen." I answered.

"That's pretty, my name is Rika."

I smiled again as we walked down the hall until steps appeared. Rika went down some stairs and I followed her until we reached the bottom of the stairs, it clicked as it was a pub as I looked around the room.

"Oh! It's nice to see you're awake." A woman said kindly.

I looked at the lady and gave a smile as I sat on a stool and crossed my arms.

"Oh yes! An elderly woman left this bag of Beri for you."

I blinked as a bag was placed in front of me. I lifted it up and placed it in my bigger bag which held my clothing in it, I knew it was Coral who left it for me. I stretched and sat down again as I rested my arms on the counter before me.

"What would you like to eat?" The woman behind the bar asked me.

"Hmm...Rice and Chicken." I answered.

She gave a nod as Rika stood next to me.

"I'm glad you're alright, you were out for three days." Rika told me.

My eyes widened. "Three days!"

The woman nodded. "Yes, you were found floating in the ocean."

I frowned and tapped my chin before giving a small nod.

"I see." I mumbled.

"Anything to drink?"

"Water will do me fine." I told her.

She gave nod as I looked around, there was a few people talking to themselves. I glanced at a table and they gave me a friendly smile, I noticed they looked at my scar and gave me a sympathetic smile. I gave him an assuring smile and turned back to the bar in front of me as I crossed my arms and rested them on the counter.

"Did your boat get destroyed while travelling?" I heard Rika ask.

She's so cute!

"Erm...Yeah, I guess I got caught in a storm and had been floating since then." I answered.

The woman behind the bar gave me a sad smile. I gave her an assuring look, just like I did with the people on that table, a glass of water was placed in front of me as I looked to the glass with the clear substance within it. I took a drink of my water as I heard the door open, I didn't bother to see who it was. I heard a few whimpers from people and I peeked to see a wolf. I put my glass down and tilted my head as he or she looked at me. I looked to the woman behind the bar and muttered about getting some cooked meat for the wolf.

I jumped as I felt a wet nose sniffing my hand and I looked to be met with one gold eye on the left and a silver eye on the right side, something tells me this wolf has had his or her natural instincts stripped of he or she and someone made him or her dominant, it saddened me that someone would do that. A plate of cooked meat was set on the counter and I could see the nose sniffing the air.

"That's not for you." Came the gruff voice.

I looked to see a man was sitting a stool down from me, the wolf whined and sat next to him sulking. I picked the meat by the bone and dangled it down as I looked away, out of the corner of my eye I spotted him sniffing it.

"Don't hesitate, it's yours." I told the wolf.

The wolf grabbed the other side of the bone and I released my side as I went to go and eat my own food.

"That's some scars."

I paused and looked to the man as he looked at me. I spotted some green hair and didn't bother to question it.

"They're nothing." I mumbled.

"Oh? Well you're the first female I've seen with scars on the face."

I decided to ignore that one and took another bite of my food. I swallowed it after chewing.

"How did you get them?"

I frowned. "Family feud, it was three against one, you can guess who lost."

I sat up straight and continued to eat. I watched the woman behind the bar give the guy food, I could hear the wolf chewing on the bone. I took a drink of my water.

"Why do you have a wolf following you for anyway?" I asked as curiosity got the better of me.

"Dunno, got rid of some men chasing him and he's been following me since."

I looked to the wolf as he looked at me, he went back to chewing on his bone as I took another bite of my food. I adjusted my goggles on my head. I was about to take another bite but some screams outside caught my attention. I lowered my fork as there were voices and then the door opened. I heard Rika squeal and I looked over to see a dog eat from the table. I also spotted a man with a yellow bowl cut.

"Let my beloved pet eat." I heard him cackle.

I narrowed my eyes as Rika tried to hit it with a broom she held in her hand.

"Rika don't" I heard the woman behind the bar say fearfully.

"Oh, you got a lot of nerves hitting my pet." The man stated as the dog looked at her.

Rika trembled and I stood on the stool I was sitting on as the dog growled at her. Rika shrieked as it pounced. I never got to hit it as the man down from me beat me to it giving it a good kick and sending it to a nearby wall. I hopped off the stool and rushed over to Rika and helped her to her feet.

"What!" I heard the blonde kid cry.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I checked for injuries.

She gave a shaky nod as I checked again just in case.

"Who the hell are you!" I heard the blonde cry as he pointed a sword at the man.

I looked at the scene as Rika ran to the woman who was behind the bar, must be her mother.

"Y-you're Roronoa Zoro." He stated fearfully.

I heard a few gasps from other people.

"D-did he just say Roronoa Zoro?" One questioned.

"I-I think he did."

I looked at everyone.

"So what?"

I looked at blonde and the man who I now know as Zoro. I watched the blonde attack with his sword, only to have it kicked out of his hand. I moved out of the way as the blonde guy got kicked. I heard a shriek. I quickly turned to see Zoro was pointing a sword at the guy.

"You're so annoying."

"Can't argue there." I muttered as Zoro gave me a quick glance.

I felt something furry rub across my leg as I heard another shriek.

"You're such a sissy." I grumbled as I petted the light grey wolf. "You were so smug about your pet not long ago or did I hear things?"

"D-do you know who I am!" He asked fearfully.

"A fish?" I asked as I heard a snort of amusement from Zoro.

"I-I'm Captain Morgan's son Helmeppo."

I snorted. "Guess Daddy didn't smack you around enough, even though I despised my father as he was right ass, at least he gave me some discipline."

I twitched an eye brow as Helmeppo was looking at Rika and then back to Zoro, he let out a chuckle as I gritted my teeth.

"Maybe I should punish that little brat." Helmeppo announced.

I heard the wolf growl at the blonde brat as he tensed. I placed a hand on his head.

"He isn't worth it." I snarled. "Even if he is a little brat."

"How about a deal."

I frowned.

"How about you take this brat place and I won't punish her or the brown haired girl with the wolf.

"What the hell did I do!" I spat.

Helmeppo ignored me. "If you can last a month I will let you free." He continued.

I watched Zoro place his sword away.

"Fine."

I blinked and then frowned as the wolf next to me whined. I petted his head.

"Before I go, let me talk to this girl real quick."

Helmeppo scoffed. "Fine, make it quick."

Zoro grabbed my arm as I squeaked. He dragged me to the stairs and closed the door as we both stood on the stairs.

"Think you can wait here for a month."

I tilted my head. "Why?" I asked.

"Someone's gotta look after that mutt, he's kinda grown on me, and he seems to like you."

I smiled slightly. "Sure thing, I don't have a way off this island anyway."

Nothing else was said as he left and I followed him.

"Does he have a name?" I asked quietly that only Zoro can hear.

"No."

"Great, I'll give him a name."

-/-

I sat on the windowsill as the moon shone in the night sky. I sighed and hugged myself as the wolf joined me, placing his chin on my hand. I used my other hand to pet him.

"That jerk!" I growled. "That little snotty bastard."

I took a deep breath and continued to look out the window, getting angry wouldn't solve a single thing even though giving that guy a punch to the nose is highly tempting.

"A month." I muttered as the wolf raised his head.

I looked at him. "Think he'll make it?"

The wolf tilted his head as I sighed. I tapped the wood as I stared intensely up to the sky, name, I need a name. I tapped my chin and hummed as I thought of a name, an idea came to mind and I snapped my fingers.

"How does Niko sound?"

I watched the wolf's face lit up as his tail wagged. I giggled.

"Niko it is then." I stated happily as I clasped my hands together.

I soon clasped them behind my back as I looked out the window. The stars twinkling in the night sky. I sighed and went to hug myself as Niko watched me. I looked to him and gave him an assuring smile.

"Don't worry Niko, he'll get out there soon." I mumbled.

When I meant soon, I meant a month. I sighed once more and hugged myself.

"I hope he can survive until then." I whispered.

I shook my head and walked from the window and to the bed. I pulled the covers and then climbed into it as I pulled the covers on me. I turned until I was looking at the ceiling as I placed my arms behind my head. I let out a huff of air as I allowed my eyes to close and I fell into a sleep.

-/-

A week, it had been a week since Zoro's imprisonment. I helped Rika's mother by clearing the tables for her in exchange to staying in the room above me. Niko remained upstairs so he won't scare any visitors. I fed him during lunch and dinner so he wouldn't whine and scare people away. I wiped a table and sighed as I rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand.

"When do you plan to leave?" Rika's mother asked me.

"Once Zoro is free." I answered as I continued to wipe the table.

"Are you really going to wait here for a month?"

I gave a nod. "Yup."

She frowned. "I doubt he will survive."

We shall see. I heard the door open and Helmeppo stepped in looking smug as usual. I twitched an eye brow at this kid, I hate him, enough said.

"You should see the state of Roronoa Zoro." Helmeppo laughed. "And it's only been a week."

I twitched my finger and then curled it into a fist as I gritted my teeth, wiping that smug look off his face is highly tempting but I decided against it as it wouldn't do me any good if I did attack him, he is the son of a Marine Lieutenant so attacking would send me to prison even though he does deserve a good smack. I grumbled under by breath as I moved to clear another table, I took the plates and cup to the bar and handed them to Rika's mother. I narrowed my eyes.

Tonight I'm gonna give Zoro a visit.

-/-

Sneaking out was not easy, but I managed to do it. I landed in a crouch as I used the window to get out, luckily there's gaps in the bricks that I can climb back up. I looked up to the sky as the stars twinkled like last night, the moon was half tonight and not full. I looked up and down the quiet street and spotted a large building to my left with the word marine on it. I rolled my shoulder and headed to the direction of the building.

I reached the wall and began to climb it. I reached the top and looked around, until I spotted him. I frowned and plop my arms on the wall as I looked to the sky. I managed to scramble until I was sitting on top of the wall, allowing my legs to dangle over the wall.

"Oh, it's you." I heard Zoro say.

I gave a small smile. "Who were you expecting? A seagull?"

I heard a snort of amusement as I smiled more.

"Why are you here?"

I rolled my eyes as I hopped off the wall and walked over to him. "That blonde brat came by earlier." I explained.

"Hmm?"

I stopped in front of him. "Wow, he was right. You are in a state."

He looked at me as I looked at him. I crossed my arms and frowned slightly.

"Can you really survive a month?" I asked.

"Yes I can, I'll show that bastard." Zoro told me in determination.

I gave a smile, so determined.

"What do you plan to do once you're free?"

"Once I'm free? Follow my dream."

"And that is?"

"To be the greatest swordsman."

"Greatest swordsman." I muttered as I looked to the sky and crossed my arms.

"That's some dream."

"What about you?"

I blinked and looked at Zoro. "Huh?"

"You have a dream, right?"

I frowned and rubbed my arm. "Tch, mine is stupid." I muttered as I looked away.

"Why's that?"

"Every time I told people they would simply laugh at me." I told him.

"I won't." Zoro told me

"..."

"Promise."

I sighed. "I'm sick and tired of people calling me weak and pathetic, so I decided I was to become a strong fighter, so when I meet the people who taunted me again, they will shiver in fear and apologize."

I crossed my arms waiting for the laughing to come. I blinked as there was nothing.

"Strong fighter huh? Don't see a problem with that."

"You...Don't?"

"No, why?"

I shook my head. "Just curious."

I turned to face the wall as I crossed my arms.

"You better get going before someone sees you."

I gave a small nod and walked towards the wall.

"Wait."

I paused.

"What's your name?"

I gave a small smile. "Elen."

"Elen." I heard Zoro mutter.

I gave a wave and headed to the wall. I reached it and then climbed it. I gave one last glance and then hopped down the wall and onto the other side of it.

-/-

I blinked as I then yawned as I took another drink of my water, it now has been three weeks since he was imprisonment. I still go at night to chat with Zoro, even though he won't admit it, I think he enjoyed my company. I stretched and then rolled my shoulders as I finished off my drink. Niko was behind the bar sleeping, the townspeople realized Niko wasn't like Helmeppo's pet and he was a big softie and they've grown to like him.

I hopped off the stool and walked from the bar and to the door. I opened it and then stepped outside as I closed the door behind me. I looked to the sky and then sighed and then crossed my arms as I frowned.

"Hey you!"

I blinked and turned around to face a kid with a straw hat on his head.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you know where Roronoa Zoro is?"

I blinked and crossed my arms. "Well...Hey wait, why are you asking?" I questioned.

"B-but Luffy." The pink haired boy whimpered. "Roronoa Zoro is a ruthless demon."

"But he sounds strong, so I'm having him as a comrade." Luffy told the pink haired kid.

I frowned and then shook my head.

"So, where is he."

"See that not-to-hard-to-miss Marine building? Go there."

Luffy grinned. "Thanks."

He rushed past me as I blinked, did I mention he grabbed my arm? Well now I did.

"H-hey." I cried.

We came to a stop and as I rubbed my arm. I grumbled and didn't bother to listen to the pink haired kid. Luffy began to climb the wall and I sighed.

"He isn't listening to you." I noted as I pointed to the kid.

"AHH LUFFY GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Pink haired kid shouted.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Coby."

I said nothing and also climbed the wall as I reached the top. I sighed as Coby joined us.

"Now where is this demon?" Luffy asked.

"They wouldn't keep him out in the open, they've probably locked him inside." Coby told Luffy.

I shook my head. "Nope, he's over there." I pointed to where Zoro was.

"I'm telling you he's not-" Coby began but then shrieked as he spotted said swordsman.

"If we untie those ropes he can just walk away." Luffy said as I smacked a hand to my forehead.

"You two on the wall." Zoro called to us as Coby whimpered.

"You're an eye sore, get lost both of you."

Coby screamed as I covered my ear that was next to him.

"Stop screaming!" I hissed as he whimpered.

"Oi Elen." Zoro called as I looked over to him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

I scowled. "Not my fault." I jabbed my thumb at Luffy. "Ask him."

A ladder appeared before is and I blinked as Rika popped her head and hushed us. She lowered a rope and climbed down it as she ran to Zoro.

"AH LUFFY WE GOTTA STOP HER SHE'LL BE KILLED, BY EITHER MARINES OR THAT DEMON!" Coby shouted.

"STOP SHOUTING IN MY EAR!" I snarled with a tickmark on my head as Coby shrieked.

"S-sorry Elen-San."

I watched Rika as I frowned. I hopped over the wall and ran up to her.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked Rika.

"I thought you were getting hungry, so I made you some rice balls." She answered sweetly.

"You got a death wish kid! Scram!"

"But you haven't eaten the whole time you been tied up." Rika protested.

"Well I'm not hungry, so get lost."

"But-"

"Don't make me kick your butt little girl." Zoro warned her.

I gave a kick to the shin as Zoro hissed.

"What was that for!" Zoro barked

"She's only being nice." I scolded.

I looked at Rika. "Don't listen to him, honey, he would be drooling if he wasn't stubborn."

"Really!?"

I smiled. "Positive."

"I'm right here you know!"

Before I could retort I heard the gate open as I looked over to see who it was that kid again.

"Now, now, no one likes a bully." Helmeppo told Zoro. "Don't make me get my father."

I narrowed my eyes as Zoro grumbled something. I crossed my arms and then scowled.

He chuckled. "Roronoa Zoro, you seem to be handling this well, don't you agree?"

"Look, some tasty rice balls." Helmeppo commented.

"Hey! They're not for you, you shithead." I growled.

He completely ignored me and grabbed one. "I don't care."

He took a bite and paused as he spat out what he just ate. I growled.

"TO SWEET, IT'S PACKED WITH SUGAR, YOUR SUPPOSE TO USE SALT YOU IDIOT, SALT!" Helmeppo yelled at Rika as he stomped on the rice ball.

"But I-I thought they tasted better sweet." Rika said sadly.

Helmeppo knocked the rice balls out of Rika's hands as they fell onto the ground and then he began to stomp on it. I growled again.

"NO STOP!"

I could only watch as he continued to stomp on them. I clenched my hands into fists as I gritted my teeth once more.

"But I worked hard on these." Rika said sadly as she was on her knees with tears in her eyes, my heart went out to Rika.

"To bad you must not have read the notice that was posted, 'those who assist criminals in anyway will be executed, signed Marine Capt. Morgan' haha its seem that even little brats fear my daddy."

He soon looked over to the marine. "You, toss the kid out right now."

I noticed the marine looked hesitant.

"I said throw her over the wall soldier, now if you won't follow my orders, I'll tell my father." Helmeppo threatened.

"Yes sir, I'll do it."

I watched the marine grab Rika and then tossed her over the wall as I clenched my hand into a fist as I gritted my teeth.

"You bastard." I heard Zoro growl as Helmeppo laughed.

"You're dense on staying alive aren't you?" He asked Zoro smugly.

"That's right, I'm gonna make the month without any problems." Zoro told the man.

"Right, good luck with that."

"Only ten days left."

"You still assume you will make those ten days." Helmeppo told him.

Helmeppo turned around and began to walk away. "Oh, get rid of our unwanted guest."

I realized he was talking about me, the two marines charged at me as I cracked my knuckles.

"Elen move!"

I did a backflip and punched one square in the nose. I kneed the other marine in the gut as he dropped like a stone. They were about to get up but I pinched the back of their necks and they were out.

"Are they?"

"Dead?" I answered as Zoro nodded. I shook my head. "No, I hit their nerves at the back of their necks, hard enough for them to be out for a bit."

"So I hear you're a bad guy."

I looked at Luffy and crossed my arms.

"Are you still here?" Zoro asked Luffy.

I noticed he was looking at me as the space around him sparkled.

"That was cool! How did you do that!?" Luffy asked as I sweatdropped.

"Um..."

"I'm looking for good men to join my pirate crew." Luffy said changing the subject. I blinked.

"Pirate crew? You think I'd lower myself to that level? No thanks!"

His smile turned into a pout as he looked at the swordsman.

"But becoming a pirate's my dream! What's wrong with it?"

"You think if you untie me I'm gonna join your pirate crew?"

I sighed, what have I gotten myself into? I frowned and rubbed my head as I then shook it.

"I haven't decided if I'll ask you yet. You've got a pretty bad reputation, you know?"

"Bad reputation, huh? Well, anyway, I don't go for that kind of deal. I've got my own plans for the future."

"I've just gotta last for a month here, then I'm a free man! Captain Morgan's idiot son promised me, all I've got to do is survive here for one month. Then I'll be free to pursue my dream!"

"I see! I don't think I could last _one week_ without food."

"Well Zoro has gone without food for three." I countered.

"You and I are different. I've got more will power. So go look for a crew elsewhere."

Luffy began to walk off as I followed, I need to feed Niko anyway.

"Wait, hold on."

Luffy and I came to a stop and turned to face Zoro.

"Could you pick that up for me?"

I looked to the rice ball on the floor, there was two mashed up rice balls with mud in them from where Helmeppo stood on them.

"You're gonna eat that? Cause it's mostly a ball of mud." Luffy told him.

"SHUT UP AND GIVE IT TO ME, NOW!"

He picked picked it up and threw it in Zoro's mouth. I hugged myself and watched as the swordsman let out a small cough.

"Tell her...Tell her I said it was delicious." Zoro told him. "Tell her I ate it all."

Luffy merely laughed as I smiled.

"Elen, how's pooch?"

I giggled. "Niko's fine."

"Niko?"

I nodded. "His name, he liked it as he wagged his tail."

-/-

"Really?" Rika asked happily after Luffy explained that Zoro ate her food.

"Not a single grain left behind." I giggled.

"That's great!" Rika exclaimed happily.

"I wonder if Zoro is really as evil as everyone think he is." Coby pondered out loud.

"He's not!" Rika protested to Coby. "He's good, because he got himself punished for us."

"You're not making sense." Luffy pointed out.

"Elen knows what I mean."

I gave a small nod. "I do, it's all Helmeppo's fault."

Rika explained to them the real story behind it as I listened. I closed my eyes as I was there when it happened. I sighed as I looked to the sky.

"It's been three weeks since that day...Helmeppo keeps on punching and kicking him while he's tied up, he's being unfair."

"I don't know what to do." Rika hiccuped.

I frowned and brought my knees to my chest as I sighed and rubbed my arm.

"Your not bowing your head low enough, scum! I'll tell my father!"

We all perked up and left our seating and looked down the street as Helmeppo approached with two bodyguards. I narrowed my eyes and hissed.

We followed him into the pub as we stood at the doorway, red wine was poured into his glass.

"In three days we're holding a public execution for Roronoa Zoro." Helmeppo announced.

"You dirty bastard!" I snarled.

"But...You made him a promise." Luffy told him.

"What? When did you hear about that?" Helmeppo asked amused. "That promise was a joke! He's just stupid to believe it."

"I was there you piece of shit or were you fucking blind!" I hissed.

Luffy punched him and I covered my mouth and gave a smile as he went flying backwards.

"Luffy! Stop! Calm down!" Coby cried.

"That guy is scum." Luffy growled as the two bodyguards helped Helmeppo up as his arms was wrapped around their neck.

"Y-You _hit_ me! You actually hit _me!_ No one has ever hit me! Not even daddy!" Helmeppo cried.

"Someone was surely to hit you one of these days, I guess today was that day." I noted.

"I'm captain Morgan's beloved son! I'm telling Daddy on you!" The crowd gasped.

"Don't go crying to papa! Face me like a man!" Luffy barked at him as Coby and I held Luffy back.

"Luffy stop!" Coby cried in desperation.

"I know you're mad, but he isn't worth it." I said.

I heard Niko growl next to me as I lifted my leg to stop him from going any further.

"You too Niko."

"You'll be begging for mercy! You're a walking corpse!" Helmeppo cried over from the distance. "Father will kill you! Booger face!"

"I decided." Luffy said out loud as I looked at him. "Zoro is joining my crew."

I crossed my arms as Niko turned to go back to his nap.

"Hey Elen, help me free him." Luffy said to me.

I smirked and gave a nod. "Sure thing, that kid has pissed me off for the last time."

-/-

I hopped over the wall as Luffy was already there before me.

"Hey." Luffy called to him.

"You again...if this is about me joining your pirate crew, my answer is still no so go away!"

"My name is Luffy, I'll untie you if you'll join my pirate crew." Luffy told him.

"You don't listen, boy! I've got my own mission and it doesn't involve in becoming a pirate!"

"Don't I know it." I mumbled.

"I hear you're the best swordsman around." Luffy said to him.

"Well, I am, but that idiot captain's son took it away."

"I guess I'll have to go and get it back for you." Luffy told him as I shook my head.

"What?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"So if you want your swords then you're just gonna have to join my crew." Luffy told him and then grinned.

"NOW YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!" Zoro yelled at him as I snickered.

Luffy laughed and ran off. I blinked as I noticed he was going the wrong way.

"Hey Luffy!" I called as he came to a skidding halt. I jabbed my thumb to the building. "Wrong way."

"Gomu Gomu no."

I squealed as his arms stretched as Zoro looked on in shock.

"Rocket." Luffy zoomed past us.

"Wh-what the heck is this guy?" Zoro questioned.

I blinked. "I...Dunno."

I sat on the dusty floor and crossed my legs as I had nothing better to do, the wind blew through my hair as I looked to the sky.

"Who was the one who called you weak and pathetic?" I heard Zoro ask.

"Hmm...My brothers and father, why?"

"Just curious."

I smirked. "Aww, looks like you care~"

"Wh-what? J-Just curious, that's all."

He blushed, I caught it and decided to not question it. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms. I heard footsteps and opened my eyes.

"Hey wait! What are you doing!?"

I stood up and looked to see Coby was freeing Zoro. I dusted myself off.

"You have to get out of here Zoro." Coby told him.

"That maniac gonna kill you for what you're doing right now." Zoro told him.

"I can't just stand and watch the marines behave like this anymore." The boy said.

"Look kid! I've got ten days, and they're-"

I grabbed Zoro's chin and turned his head. "I hate to break it to you Zoro, but that bastard is a little liar."

"What?"

"They're gonna execute you in three days." Coby told him.

"They're what!?" Zoro asked in shock.

"Helmeppo never attended to keep his agreement." Coby told him as he continued to try and loosen the rope. "He planned on killing you from the start."

"Sorry but it's the truth Zoro." I said and crossed my arms.

"Which made Luffy really angry so he punched him." Coby explained as I smirked.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna ask you to become a pirate though." Coby said as I nodded in agreement.

He then turned back to the ropes. "But I hope you help him, you have a lot of strength you can offer."

"Luffy is the only person who can save you from execution, and of course, you're the only one who can save him from a similar fate."

"End of the line!"

We looked over to see marines aiming their guns and captain Morgan himself, he had an axe as a hand and I gulped, nobody mentioned that!

"For the crime of treason against me, I sentence you three to die where you stand!" Morgan said angrily.

Coby began to whimper and then began to cry as I swallowed hard as sweat trickled down my forehead.

_'We're screwed.' _I thought.

"I've always fought alone like a man really does, not like a coward who hide behind his expandable cronies." I heard Zoro say as I looked at him.

"Roronoa Zoro, don't you dare underestimate me, you may be a strong fighter but under my authority your just a rat we threw out in the thrash." Morgan growled.

"TAKE AIM!" He yelled.

The marines cocked their guns and I noticed one was directly in front of Zoro, the gun was fired and I blocked the attack as I felt the bullet lodge in my shoulder.

"Elen!" I heard Coby cry.

I leaned against Zoro as I hissed in pain. I suddenly remembered my hoodie was back in the pub. I managed to push myself off Zoro as blood trickled down my arm.

"Coby, get this bullet out of me."

"B-but."

"Just do it!"

He ran over to me and went to feel for it.

"FIRE!"

Coby shrieked and went back to find the bullet in a frantic. Luffy appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of us. I gasped in shock and pain.

"You!"

"LUFFY NO!"

"Straw hat!" Morgan said angrily.

"That won't work." He said as the bullets bounced of him as if they were nothing and one zoomed past Morgan.

"What the, who the heck are you?" Zoro asked in shock as Luffy merely laughed.

Coby finally got the bullet out of me as I heard it drop to the floor.

"My name is Monkey D Luffy, and I'm gonna be king of the pirates." Luffy said while giving a thumbs up.

* * *

And I'm done -Faints-

Took me a while and over 6,000 words c:

Please review.


	3. Unlock

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only My OC's.

* * *

Chapter 3

Unlock.

* * *

I held my injured arm as I looked at Luffy, confusion is what I knew at that point. I simply blinked and then frowned.

"You're gonna be king of the pirates, you must be out of your rubbery mind." Zoro told him.

I stood up straight as sweat trickled down my face as I breathed heavily in pain.

"That kinda sounds crazy." I said as I almost fell.

"Do you have any idea what that means?" Zoro asked.

"King of the pirates means king of the pirates, how can it mean anything other than that." Luffy said with confidence

"Your insane." Zoro scoffed as I wiped sweat with my good arm.

Luffy must of noticed my bleeding arm. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"Got shot while shielding Zoro." I answered.

"Yeah, when he first told me it was shocking, but he's completely serious, that's how he is I suppose." Coby told us

Zoro looked at Coby and then to Luffy who was simply grinning.

"Because he has every intention of becoming king of the pirates, and obtaining the ultimate treasure One Piece." Coby finished.

Luffy merely laughed as Zoro and I exchanged glances. I frowned and breathed out as I felt the blood trickle down my arm. I looked to the bloodied bullet on the floor.

Luffy had three swords and shoved it in front of Zoro as I looked in slight interest.

"Here's what I promised you, there's three I couldn't tell which was yours so I took all of them."

"All of them belong to me, I use Santōryū, the Three Swords style." Zoro told Luffy while shifting.

"Take'em already, just know that if you fight with us now, you'll be a government defying villain so it's either that, or you're left out here killed by the marines excision-style" He shoved the swords to Zoro.

"What are you the son of the devil? It doesn't matter, I rather become a pirate than die here." Zoro said and smirked at him.

"HA SO YOU'RE FINALLY GONNA JOIN OUR CREW, THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER." Luffy yelled happily.

I went to trying to untie the ropes that held Zoro, despite my shoulder throbbing in pain I was trying to undo the knot. I grunted and then growled as I was struggling.

"WILL YOU QUIT CELEBRATING AND HELP GET THESE ROPES OFF ME!"

I noticed that the same marine who shot me was behind Coby and fired his gun. He noticed and began to scream while Luffy complained these ropes were getting tighter. I rushed over and pushed Coby to the ground as I hissed in pain from my shoulder wound.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, thank you Elen-San."

I got onto one knee as my shoulder throbbed in pain as I panted. I gritted my teeth and stood up as I almost fell again.

"Elen don't push yourself." Zoro told me.

I turned to face the marine, I needed to take this guy out but I don't have a weapon. I jumped as he was floating with a blue aura.

"Put me down." The marine cried.

"Shooting a child with no weapon is not nice."

I blinked and was surprised to see it was Coral and Dimitri.

"You." I heard Morgan hiss. "The government has been looking for you."

Coral smirked. "Really now?"

"Yes."

Coral looked at me. "Oh Elen dear, you're in a state with us."

I gave a simple frown.

"You know her Elen?" I heard Zoro ask.

"We met." I explained

I watched Coral drop the marine as I blinked. I rubbed my forehead.

"Tell me Elen, have you experienced things...Abnormal."

I frowned. "What?"

"Have you?"

I said nothing. I opened my mouth and then closed it as I began to think. I tapped my chin.

"Um...How so?"

"Oh I don't know, pushing someone without touching them."

"Um...Kinda."

"Ah, splendid."

"Wait...What?"

"I was expecting that, anyway, that is something I will let you experience for yourself."

I blinked as a puff of smoke appeared, it cleared and they were gone.

"Lost her again." I heard Morgan growl.

"How does she do that?" I heard Coby ask.

Before I could answer the marines came charging with their swords in the air. Coby shrieked as held my bad arm as I gritted my teeth.

"Come on quit screwing around!" Zoro told Luffy.

_'What did Coral mean?' _I thought.

"You, get the girl."

I blinked as a single marine cocked his gun. Coby shrieked as I panted and stood up straight.

"That's funny, the knot got tighter instead of looser." Luffy said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well hurry it up." I called.

"GIVE ME ONE OF MY DANG SWORDS."

I closed my eyes as the screen went black. I opened my eyes expecting pain, but instead I was greeted with a bullet mid stop with a blue aura. I gasped.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Morgan said in shock.

I blinked and looked over, to my awe and surprise. Zoro held all the marines back with three swords.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Luffy yelled as he looked between Zoro and I.

"The first one to move will die." Zoro warned them.

The marines believed him and two of them began to cry.

"He's scary." One commented.

I dropped the bullet as it fell to the floor, the same marine fired the gun again and I managed to stop it, this time I sent the bullet back at him and struck him with his own bullet.

"Today I officially become a criminal having fought with the marines, so I'll become a pirate that I can promise you, but I want you to know one thing, why the only thing I am dedicated you is for my ambition." Zoro said as he looked at Luffy as I jogged over.

"Which is?"

"To be nothing less than the World's Greatest swordsman, if somewhere along the way I have to give that up than ambition, you will die at my hands."

"Greatest swordsman huh, as pirate king's comrade I expect nothing less."

I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I looked at Luffy and then Zoro. I sighed and wiped my forehead once more with the back of my head.

"You ok Elen-San?" I heard Coby ask.

"Y-yeah, just shocked that's all." I answered.

"You know, for someone who's was tied up for three weeks and going up against all these marines, you're pretty strong." I commented to Zoro.

"You're not bad yourself."

I gave a small smile as I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FROZEN FOR, I WANT YOU TO KILL ALL FOUR OF THEM RIGHT NOW." Morgan yelled at his men angrily.

"You might wanna duck." Luffy called out to Zoro.

I blinked and then yelped as Zoro pushed me to the ground. I never realized I was close. I hissed in pain as pain shot up my shoulder. I spotted Luffy whip the marines away as if they were nothing.

"You wanna tell me what you are." Zoro asked as he got into a protective position.

"I'm just the guy who ate the gum gum fruit." Luffy told him.

"What's a gum gum?" Zoro asked as he still had the sword in his mouth.

I sat up and winched, avoiding getting cut by Zoro's sword. I felt dizzy from what I did with those bullets and my arm throbbed in pain, I must be dizzy from pain. I sighed and shifted.

"This is a direct order, every marine that just spouted weakness pull your gun out and shoot yourself, I can't do anything with weak soldier." Morgan said angrily.

"What kind of order is that?" I asked.

"Silence, you want another bullet wound?"

I squeaked as Zoro tightened his grip on me.

"Luffy!" Coby called as the boy went zooming past us as I watched.

"Bring those marines crumbling to their knees." He then cheered.

Luffy went for the punch but was blocked by Morgan's axe.

"Reckless low life, you have no right to defy my superiority, I am Marine Capt. Axe-Hand Morgan."

"And I'm Luffy, nice to meet you."

Luffy went for another kick. I watched, I wanted to shift but a certain swordsman had a grip on me. Luffy then kicked Morgan in the face as I grinned, jerk deserves it! and more than that if I may add.

"Look, the captain has been hit." One of the marines called out.

"You runt!" Morgan bellowed.

Morgan raised his arm. "DIE!"

Luffy dodged and twirled in mid air. "I don't think so."

Luffy punched the side of his head and sent him flying.

"Awesome." I mumbled as I squirmed. "Let go dammit!"

I yelped as the grip was tightened on me. "You asshole!" I cried as Zoro smirked at me.

"The captain's getting pummelled out there." One of the marines said.

"It's embarrassing." Another spoke up as I squirmed and then whined as Zoro tightened his grip more.

Luffy picked Morgan up by the collar."Call yourself a marine, but you destroyed Coby's Dream." Luffy said punching him in the face.

Luffy was about to hit him again...

"STRAW HAT STOP RIGHT THERE LOOK AT WHAT I GOT." Helmeppo yelled.

I looked over to see what the ruckus was about. He was pointing a gun at Coby while shaking like a leaf. I sweatdropped at that and I finally got out of Zoro's grip and stood up before he decided to do it all over again.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING, I SAID STOP, IF YOU WOULD PAY ATTENTION TO ME I HAVE A HOSTAGE YOU MIGHT WANNA LOOK AT." He yelled louder.

"Helmeppo's crazy." A marine called out.

"More like a shit head." I mumbled.

"Hey." Zoro called to Luffy.

"Hm." Luffy finally looked over as Helmeppo brought Coby into a headlock.

"Luffy listen! Don't let anything that happens to me to stop you no matter what, even if I have to die!" Coby said confidently after seeing Luffy smile a courageous smile. I raised an eye brow.

I dusted myself off and cracked my knuckles and then grinned. I looked over to Luffy.

"Stay out of this! He's all mine!" I called over and then smirked.

Luffy merely gave her a grin and then nodded. "Sure."

I turned around and walked forward while continuing to crack my knuckles as I smirked at him and then rolled my good shoulder.

"HEY YOU MOVED, I SAID DON'T MOVE OR I'LL SHOOT, I SWEAR IT.! He yelled.

I completely ignored him and continued to walk forward as I smirked and allowed a dangerous glint to escape my eye.

"D-don't come closer." Helmeppo warned Me.

"Are you man enough to shoot?" I whispered "You're not man enough, today I saw a true man, a real man, someone who doesn't rely on others."

"Go on, do it! I dare you!" I hissed, much like a cat.

I cracked my knuckles once more and rubbed my hands. I got into a crouch position, not aware of what's happening behind me.

"LUFFY!" Coby yelled.

"TIME'S UP, FOR I'M THE FEARLESS MARINE CAPTAIN AXE-HAND MORGAN." Morgan yelled.

Helmeppo tightened his grip on Coby's neck. "DADDY HURRY UP AND KILL HIM ALREADY."

Zoro put his sword back in his mouth, ready to strike, but I was too busy and distracted to notice. I jumped up and then gave a kick, getting Helmeppo right in the cheek and with enough force to send him flying. Coby ran to my side. We turned around and walked over to see Morgan's axe was above Luffy's hat.

"Nice one." Luffy said as we almost reached them.

Morgan was cut on the chest with Zoro next to him. I grinned and finally approach them. Morgan fell to the floor, passed out but not dead. I frowned at that, a little disappointed that he wasn't dead, shame really, Zoro held back in my opinion.

"Just doing my job, captain."

Coby smiled as the swordsman took his sword out of his mouth.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I should be asking that Elen."

I smiled and placed a hand on my hip.

"Captain Morgan has been defeated." One marine said.

"Unbelievable, those guys are unreal." Said another.

"If there's anyone else who wants to step forward to fight us, then do it now." Zoro told them.

I watched them mutter and wasn't expecting them to toss their hats and weapons into the air. I jumped in fright from that as I crossed my arms and tilted my head.

"WE'RE FREE!" They all said at the same time.

"FINALLY, MORGAN'S REIGN IS OVER!"

"WHAT A GLORIOUS DAY."

"That's weird looks like they're happy that their captain was beaten." Luffy said observing them.

"They must have been afraid of him, before we showed up." Coby told Luffy.

I watched Zoro fall backwards and I was at his side immediately as I checked to see what was wrong with him. I had no idea what I was doing.

"ZORO ARE YOU OK, WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!" Coby asked.

"I'm just...Hungry." Zoro told them weakly.

I gave a light punch to his shoulder and shook my head.

"Now that hurt." Zoro said in mock pain.

"Shut up and rest." I growled and then smiled.

-/-

I slumped in the chair as I sighed. A doctor came by and bandaged my shoulder up after cleaning it to make sure it didn't get infected. I took a drink of my water as I stretched and then yawned. I rubbed my eye as I heard footsteps.

"Meat! I want meat."

I blinked and spotted Luffy at the bottom of the stairs. Niko was chewing on his bone after having some meat. I shook my head and then smiled.

"Oi Elen."

I blinked and looked at Luffy.

"Join my crew."

I shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy, captain."

Luffy grinned. "Great! Two members in one day."

I smirked and took another drink of my water as a plate of rice and chicken was placed in front of me. Last I saw Zoro he was sleeping which was an hour ago, can't blame him though.

"How did you do that?" Luffy asked.

"Huh?"

"Stopped that bullet."

I frowned. "Not sure." I admitted. "But I think I now know what Coral meant."

"Hmm."

I looked to the ceiling while giving Niko a stroke on his head. Niko paused in his bone chewing before resuming.

"Is he yours?" Luffy asked me.

"Not really, he's some wolf who followed Zoro." I explained.

"So he isn't yours."

"No Luffy." I sighed. "He's not."

I took another bite of my food as I swallowed, not far from me were Zoro's swords, all three of them. Luffy tried to touch them but I kicked him away.

"What was that for?" Luffy whined.

"No touching!" I said as I pointed a finger at him.

"What's all the noise?"

Luffy and I looked to see said swordsman coming down the stairs.

"Nice of you to join us, made sure nobody touched your swords." I chirped.

Niko paused in his bone chewing and went back to chewing his bone. I handed Zoro his swords once he sat down. Coby eventually found the place and went to sit on a stool at the bar. I took another mouthful of my rice, Luffy eventually got his meat as Niko...Well, was being Niko.

"What are you going to do now?" I heard Coby ask me.

"Welll, I'm gonna be stuck with Luffy and Zoro for a long time." I said and took a drink of my water.

"Wait, you're gonna take the life of a pirate?" Coby asked me.

I gave a small nod.

Coby frowned. "Won't your parents disapprove?"

I scoffed. "Daddy dearest wouldn't give a crap and ….My mother..." I looked away.

"Gah! S-sorry Elen-San."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, my mother was a very frail and sickly woman to begin with."

I looked to the ceiling. "She wouldn't of approved but she wouldn't of stopped me either."

"How old are you anyway?" Rika's mother asked.

"Seventeen." I answered. "Not that long though, recently turned."

"Really? You look younger."

I blinked and rubbed the back of my neck and gave a embarrassing blush.

The questions had finished and we went to eating. I watched as the plates next to Luffy kept on getting stacked, I swear he's a black hole and not human. I took another bite of my meal.

"How's your shoulder?"

I blinked and looked at Zoro.

"It's fine, stings a bit." I replied.

I felt a wet nose and looked under the table to see it was Niko who then laid under the table.

"He seems to like you." Coby commented.

"Well I have been looking after him for almost a month." I answered as I rubbed him with my foot.

"I'm surprised he hasn't attacked anyone."

I frowned. "Something tells me that his natural instincts were stripped from him at a young age."

"By who?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Probably from those people who chased Niko."

"People?"

"Dunno, Zoro is the one you should ask."

-/-

"Whoo I'm stuffed."

I smirked as Zoro rubbed his stomach after eating as a stack of plates were next to him.

"Having not eating for three weeks, I was ready to nod through my boot straps."

I snickered as Rika laughed and Coby was smiling, I had two plates next to me and there was three bones next to Niko as he had food and was now happily snoozing next to Zoro.

"I can't believe you finished, light weight." Luffy said with food in his mouth.

"How the heck can you have a bigger appetite then a guy that hasn't eaten in weeks?" Zoro asked Luffy as he pointed at the boy.

"Maybe because he is a black hole." I said as Luffy protested and Zoro snickered.

"I guess it tastes so good, I guess. Right Coby." Luffy said as he ignored me and forgot about the protesting.

"Uh yeah." Coby said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks for fixing it for us." Coby told Rika's mother.

"My pleasure, after all you guys did save the town." She said.

"Your the most amazing man I ever seen." Rika said to Luffy and she then looked at me. "And you're pretty Elen."

I shook my head. "Nah, not really, I don't feel it."

Luffy smiled with food in his mouth. "Yeah I know and I'll be even more amazing, when I become King of the Pirates and get One Piece."

"So, how many others have gathered for your crew besides me." Zoro asked Luffy.

"You told me that you were in the middle of gathering together a crew for your ship, and if your gonna be king of the pirates, I've gotta assume you've got some waiting in the wings."

"No, just you, me and Elen."

Zoro looked at him as he pointed to Luffy then me and then to himself. "Just us?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah."

"So you, me and Elen are the amounts."

"Yeah, but we're a couple of strong guys and Elen can stop bullets!"

I said nothing and stood from my chair as I then stretched.

"Won't be long, just gotta check to see if I haven't left anything behind." I said as I got around the table and then walked to the stairs and climbed up them. I walked down the corridor and then entered the room. I smiled and looked around as I checked, to my relied I left nothing behind.

"So you'll be off."

I turned to face Coral and gave a smile. "Yup."

"Then the next time we will meet it will be at the Grand Line."

"Where?"

"Could be anywhere."

I gave a nod and left the room as I closed the door behind me and then walked down the corridor and back down the stairs.

"But you taught me a lesson that I could never learn on my own how to live for what I believe in, so I've decided to make my one child hood dream a reality and going to join the Marines." Coby said in determination.

I grabbed my bag from behind the bar and walked over to my crew members.

"Then don't you think you should be a little more concerned with your situation?" Zoro asked Coby.

Coby blinked and looked at him as I set my bag onto the floor.

"I mean, you did spend two years on Alvida's pirate ship, even if you were nothing but a cabin boy." Zoro continued to speak

"The Marines information gathering is top notch, they'll find out about your time with Alivda, you'll never join."

"I guess I never thought of that." Coby said sadly.

The door opened and I looked to see it was the marines. I frowned and moved away warily, I haven't forgiven the marines for shooting me.

"Hey you there." The marines spoke up.

"We heard you fellas are actually pirates, is this rumour true?" He asked.

"Right, and I just added two member to my crew, so pretty much the whole thing just became official." Luffy told him.

"We appreciate everything you did to save our town from that horrible tyrant who terrorized us all for so long, however now that we know you are pirates, as marines we can sit ideally by and watch you go about your business." The marine told them.

Luffy and Zoro stared at them while Niko growled and hid behind me. I glanced at him and crossed my arms.

"Therefore you and your crew would need to leave this town immediately, but out of respect of what you've done we will not report you too headquarters." The marine said to us.

I noticed the people of this island were getting angry with the marines. I frowned and shifted.

"Are you crazy!"

"How do you find the nerve to talk like that!"

"Before these pirates came along, you guys were just as scared of Morgan as we were!"

"Without them we'd still be under his reign we owe them our lives!"

"Things are getting tense." I muttered to Luffy. "I suggest we leave."

He looked at me and gave a nod. I gestured to Niko and he got to his paws.

"Well time to go." Luffy told us.

He looked at Rika's mother. "Thanks for the food lady."

"Hey wait a second, your leaving already?" Rika asked us.

Luffy nodded as he carried a bag of food. "Yeah."

"Can't stick around honey, we are pirates." I said.

We walked past Coby without looking at him as I shifted my bag in a comfortable position as we began to leave.

"Aren't you part of his crew as well?" The Marine asked Coby.

"Uh well- I- Uh-I."

Luffy looked over his shoulder as I turned my head to face the marines.

"Is he with you or what?" He asked.

"What I can tell you is what he's been busy doing up to this point." Luffy said.

I looked at Luffy as I raised an eye brow. Coby however had a look of horror on his face.

"Yeah, there was this fantastically fat pirate lady, I think her name was Alvida." Luffy started to explain to him. "She carried around this huge iron club and boy she was the nastiest looking woman I've ever seen."

I tapped my chin as I smirked as I knew what he was up to.

"I think I get it, this little coward was part of the crew."

"Yeah, for two years."

I placed my bag on the floor as Niko picked it up for me and I walked over to Coby and knelt down until I was eye level with him.

"How did you get in that mess? Coward?" I sneered.

I gave a small wink as the fist connected to my cheek. I ended up on my back as I looked to the ceiling.

"Now that was a dumb move." Luffy told Coby as he punched him in the face.

Luffy continued to fight him as Zoro helped me to sit up. I rubbed my cheek and flinched as it was throbbing in pain. Niko nuzzled me and I gave him an assuring smile.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW, WE CAN'T HAVE PIRATES RIPPING UP THIS TOWN MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE YOU HERE ME." the marine yelled at Luffy.

Zoro grabbed Luffy by the back of his shirt. "Enough, you made your point, let him fall to the ground."

"It's obvious that you're not crew mates, so stop battering the poor kid and take your leave of our town this instant." The marine ordered as he pointed at Luffy.

Luffy merely smirked and placed his hat on his head. I blinked as I was placed on Zoro's back, I didn't protest as I was given a piggyback ride.

We reached the docks as I was set on the ground.

"That was a nice act you two put on." Zoro told us as I took my bag off Niko and placed it in the boat.

Luffy laughed. "Coby should be able to handle the rest on his own, I have faith in him." He said and smiled.

"It is a fitting way to leave this place, unable to turn back as to everyone here hates us now, very pirate like." Zoro said smiling a little.

I sighed and then smiled as I looked to the sky.

"Do you regret becoming a pirate?" Zoro asked me.

I looked at him and smirked. "Nope, I regret nothing."

"Luffy."

We turned to face Coby along with Rika and her mother.

Coby saluted us. "I CAN NEVER THANK YOU ENOUGH, YOU'VE DONE MORE FOR ME THAN ANYONE EVER HAS."

"I've never heard a marine thanking a pirate before, that's one for the history books." Zoro said as Luffy laughed and I grinned.

"Elen- san."

I blinked and looked at Coby.

"Sorry about the punch." Coby said as he smiled sadly.

I smiled back at him and shook my head. "Trust me Coby, I've been through worse, the punch was nothing."

"But still."

I shook my head as I brought him into a hug. He didn't protest and hugged me back, we moved away as I got into the boat. The sail was lowered and I sat next to Zoro.

"ALL MARINES, SALUTE!" The captain of the marines say.

Behind Coby all the marines saluted.

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN COBY, SOME DAY." Luffy said as he waved at him.

"Stay out of trouble!" I called to him.

"SEE YA!"

"At last our pirate crew finally sets sail." Luffy said while holding his hat to keep it from blowing away.

"I've got the feeling some interesting adventure are waiting for us." Zoro said to us.

I giggled. "Who knows, we may become famous."

"I'll be king of the pirates, I know it!" Luffy said as he grinned.

"You seemed to be obsessed with this king of the pirates business, is there some kind of story behind it or any reason at all?" Zoro asked.

"No, no reason, it's just..."

"Just what?" Zoro asked.

"I promised someone a while back, I swore I would gather a crew and find the world's greatest treasure and become king of the pirates."

"And this straw hat is the whole story."

"NOW LET'S GO, IT'S TIME FOR US TO SET OUR HEADING, FOR THE GRAND LINE."

-/-

_Few days later_

"I'm hungry." Luffy moaned.

"Well gee, who's fault is that?" I asked.

"When the heck are we gonna reach land?" Zoro asked us.

Niko was curled next to me as he napped. I looked to the sky.

"We'll just carry on and allow the wind to take us." Luffy told the swordsman.

I said nothing but sweatdropped as I let out a sigh and then shook my head.

"Don't you find it dumb that someone trying to be king of the pirates doesn't have a single navigation skills?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"Not really, we just drift around." Luffy told him.

"What about you? aren't you some famous Bounty Hunter that sailed the seas?" Luffy asked Zoro.

"I don't have any recollection of ever calling myself a bounty hunter."

"I set out to the open seas in search of just one man but then I couldn't get back to my village, by that point I had no choice but to go after pirate ships, during all that."

"Man?"

"Tell you later." Zoro told me.

I blinked but said nothing else.

"Oh I see, you're just lost." Luffy said as he came to a conclusion.

Zoro whacked the side of the boat. "You're the one who's lost!"

I snickered as Niko jolted awake, he gave an annoyed growl to Zoro and then lowered his head again.

"Oh no! My hat!"

I looked to the hat as a blue aura surrounded it. I raised my hand and brought the hat to me as I grabbed it, the aura disappeared.

"Thanks Elen!" Luffy said cheerfully as he set his hat on his head. "This is important to me!"

"Ugh I'm so hungry, it's killing me." Zoro said as he tilted his head back.

I glanced to the swordsman and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey look, a bird." Zoro said as I looked up.

"Whoa! That bird is huge!"

"I know, let's eat it!" Luffy said and smiled.

Zoro and I looked at Luffy. "Huh?"

"I'll go get it! Watch my speciality! Gomu Gomu no..."

I yelped as his arms stretched and latched onto the bird.

"Rocket!"

He went flying into the air as I followed.

"Guess that makes sense." I noted as I had a grunt off Zoro.

I blinked as I then frowned as Luffy was not coming back down at all.

"AHHHH! HELP ME!"

"YOU DUMBASS!" We both shouted as Zoro rowed rather fast as I held on.

"WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON NOW!?" Zoro asked angrily.

"HEY YOU THERE STOP, PLEASE MEN OVERBOARD, STOP MEN OVERBOARD."

I looked to see three men floating in the water as I scowled.

"I can't believe we had to find ship wreckers at a time like." Zoro muttered.

"You'll have to climb on!" I called.

"WHAT!"

We passed them and they managed to get on as Zoro and I laughed.

"I'm actually impressed you made it on board." Zoro said while rowing.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!" They yelled at the same time.

I snickered but then gasped as I was brought into a headlock by the one in the middle. Niko woke up and began to growl at the three.

"Stop the boat now." The one in the middle who had me in a headlock said. "Or your little girlfriend gets it, the three of us are part of Buggy the Clown's pirate crew, this boat is ours now."

I gulped to see Zoro was giving them the meanest and dark look I have ever seen as Niko snarled.

"Huh?"

-/-

The three men were now rowing after Zoro beat them to a pulp. I tucked into his side as Niko was full alert and glaring at the men.

"Hehe, I'm sorry we didn't know you were the famous pirate hunter Zoro." The middle said to Zoro.

"Please forgive us!" All three said at the same time.

"Thanks to you three idiots I lost sight of our friend, so just keep paddling." Zoro told the three.

"Yes sir!"

"So, any ideas about what we do now?" One of the pirates asked.

"Good question, if Captain Buggy finds out a girl stole our boat and our treasure, we're history." The one on the left responded.

"I know."

"Huh, so who is this Buggy guy?" Zoro asked.

"Gah, you've never heard of Buggy the Clown?!" the middle pirate asked him.

"Nope."

"He's the ruthless captain of our pirate ship, and he's eaten one of the Devil Fruits." The middle pirate told them.

"And above everything else he is one truly terrifying man."

Zoro and I exchanged glances as I shrugged.

"Yo girly, what's your name?"

I blinked and looked at them as I then frowned. "Elen."

"W-well...I want to say is...I mean We."

I frowned and crossed my legs as Niko sat next to me.

"You're pretty Elen-chan."

I scowled. I never noticed Zoro glared at the three.

"Shut up and row!"

"Yes ma'am."

I sighed and rested my arms on the boat as I spotted an island in the distance. I blinked and sat up as I then stretched.

* * *

And I'm done :3, hope this chapter was alright, another long chapter, but not as long as the last chapter but still long. Yeah I gave Elen Telekinesis, she didn't eat a devils fruit if you think she did.

Please review, you will make me a happy author if you do :3.


	4. Dirty Fighting

And here's the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

Dirty Fighting.

* * *

The island got near. Niko hasn't forgiven the three idiots since earlier incident, he had been by my side since then. Zoro was watching them like a hawk while I sat in between said swordsman and wolf with my legs crossed. We reached land and I was the first off as I shook my legs.

"We're here Master Zoro, Miss Elen." One of the three idiots announced.

I looked around as Zoro was telling Niko something, I noticed he sat in the boat, probably an order to guard the boat. I rubbed my forehead and looked around even more, no person was in sight, the only sound was the waves lapping up against the boat and the wood creaking as it moved gently in the waves. I frowned and looked to the sky.

"It's quiet." I noted as Zoro walked up to me.

"That's because our crew has raided the town." One of them told us as I tapped my foot.

I glanced at him and then looked around. I sighed and shook my head.

"Wait here." I told Zoro. "While I go and find our idiot captain, I'll come back and show you where he is or I'll come back with him."

I didn't wait for an answer as I ran off as quickly as I can and then out of sight.

-/-

Zoro watched the girl run off and out of sight. Niko followed her with his gaze.

"You know, she's quite the girl." One of the pirates spoke up.

"And she's cute too."

"Those emerald eyes of hers make her stand out."

The swordsman had to admit that, her eyes did make her stand out from the rest and the scars, something is telling him he didn't get the full story from her. Niko watched the three men carefully as they talked about Elen, the girl who showed him kindness.

"You have to admit, Zoro is kinda a lucky guy to be travelling with a girl like her."

They didn't noticed, but the swordsman had a blush crept on his face at that comment.

-/-

Thanks to my Telekinesis, I floated to the nearby rooftop after I had spotted a white tent while flying and looking for my captain, I quickly landed as my head began to hurt, the good thing is I can stop objects, the bad thing is that it's limited as my head will begin to hurt if overdone and lift things too heavy for me.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THE THIEF GOT AWAY!?" The voice asked angrily.

I blinked and listened silently to the conversation. I watched three pirates back away from the tent as I blinked but remained silent and watched the scene in front of me. I frowned.

"Please forgive us captain Buggy." They said at the same time.

So Buggy is in that tent huh? I continued to watch and listen and not make a sound as I would give away my position and get hurt or even killed. I swore under my breath, I don't even have a weapon on me, I needed one badly. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned to face Dimitri. He held up a belt and I took it. I smiled and mouthed a thanks to him. He grinned and jumped off the roof, how did he get here? I shrugged it off and placed the belt around my waist and secured it.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN A MORE PATHETIC GROUP THAN YOU THREE, TIME TO DIE!"

I twitched an eyebrow, psycho much, geez. I frowned and continued to watch and listen, I could see the fear on them even though I was not facing them, I could tell they were scared of their captain.

"Captain Buggy, I have news." Came a voice.

I watched a pirate come through a door and headed towards the tent as there were various pirates around. I simply watched in silent.

"Agh, what is it?" Buggy asked.

I watched him point to the door and I blinked then frowned at the scene, I was utterly confused at the situation, what was going on?

"The girl who stole our chart is back, and with a prisoner." The pirate said to Buggy.

A girl? I wonder who she is and I wonder who her prisoner is and what chart? What is he on about? I was now curious and interested into see what was going on.

"WHAT!"

I spotted a girl with orange hair step out and I spotted her prisoner. I resisted the urge to slap a hand to my forehead as the prisoner was my idiot captain Luffy, how the hell did he get into this situation! It's just disaster after disaster.

"It's her." Buggy said.

"That's the sneaky thief who stole the chart." I heard one the pirates say.

I wonder what the chart is? It could be anything for all I know. I tapped my chin and hummed softly as I began to think.

"I've captured the thief Captain Buggy the Clown, and here's your chart back." The girl said to him as she held a chart. I almost fell off the roof in surprise. I flailed my arms and gained my balance.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why the sudden change of heart little girl?" Buggy asked as she handed him the chart and he took it from her.

"I had another fight with my boss and I just can't take it anymore." She answered shrugging her shoulders.

"So I thought I see if I could join your crew." She said to Buggy.

"C-Captain Buggy sure does look angry doesn't he?" One of the pirates said in fright.

"He's gonna use the Devil Fruit power." Another said.

I blinked, another Devil Fruit user? Guess they're quite common, I mean, this is the second time I learn of the Devil's Fruit. Luffy being the first time, I wonder if the Fruit has the same ability or different?

"Really?" I heard Luffy mutter.

Buggy started to laugh and I almost fell off the roof once more, I can't believe he fell for it. What an idiot.

"You're fed up huh, I must admit you're an amusing girl, I like you of course you can join my crew." Buggy said to the girl and then laughed again.

I watched them toss Luffy into a cage, while he's still tied up I may add.

"Hey guys, why am I in a cage? Luffy asked in sheer stupidity, oh Luffy.

I watched Buggy step out from the tent and to my surprise, he looked like a clown, the shoes, the nose and the make up, not to mention the tent.

"It's a great day to be a pirate." Buggy said.

I sat on the roof and crossed my arms as I watched silently.

"Girl, what do you call yourself? Buggy asked.

"I'm Nami." She answered.

"HAHA, Then let have a welcome party for our new friend Nami, let's celebrate." Buggy yelled to his crew.

They yelled and cheered in happiness as I sighed and shook my head, typical men.

"What's wrong we're throwing this party in your honour, so eat up." I heard Buggy say before drinking from his glass.

I watched Buggy and Nami eat together while the others were cheering and partying. I couldn't help but sweatdropped at the scene, it looks like they're celebrating someone's birthday.

"Thanks for the party, Captain Buggy." Nami told him.

"NOW LISTEN UP!" I heard Buggy yell as I jumped in fright.

I jumped from the roof and hid behind some crates, next to the cage as I peeked. Luffy was staring at the food, typical.

"MEN IT'S TIME TO PREPARE, THE BUGGY BALL." Buggy announced.

They began to cheer and shout as I tilted my head.

Some of the men rolled out a giant cannon and one of the men was carrying a huge cannon ball. The cannon was face at a row of building and the cannon ball was put in as I observed from my position, lets hope Luffy doesn't spot me and screw me up, that's the last thing I need and get us killed.

"All set Captain." One of the pirates said.

"Wh-what are you doing with that thing?" Nami asked Buggy.

"Just observe, the awesome might of the Buggy Ball, light it." Buggy ordered the men.

I watched the fuse get lit as I looked over to the buildings, the cannon fired and I had to cover my eyes from the blinding light, the light died down and my eyes widened as the buildings were wiped out, not a single building was standing. I swallowed hard. At least Zoro will be able to know where we're are.

"That was flashy, with these Buggy Balls and my devil fruit powers, I should have no problem conquering the Grand Line." Buggy said turning to Nami. "Right, Nami."

"Er, right." She replied nervously.

"HUH!"

I looked to Luffy and frowned, I had to resist the urge to slap a hand to my forehead, I really had to, slapping my forehead was highly tempting.

"But it's my destiny to conquer the grand line!" Luffy told him as I rolled my eyes. "And I'm gonna be king of the pirates."

"Shut up, idiot." Nami said to him.

Buggy turned to Nami. "I can see why you're sick of him, Nami" He said to her.

"Yeah I know, he never takes anything seriously, he thinks that life is a big game, he act like a little kid." Nami said laughing nervously.

_'Don't I know it.' _I thought as I shook my head.

Buggy turned to Luffy. "Then I see, then how about I give you a Buggy Ball to blow away your old boss?" He asked her.

"Huh?"

"It'll be a great opportunity for you to prove your loyalty to me your new Captain, MEN."

The cannon was taken a few feet in front of Luffy and his cage as I bit my bottom lip.

"That's Alright Captain, we don't have to finish him quite yet, let's get back to the welcoming party and just have more fun." Nami said trying to convince Buggy to not blow up Luffy.

"This is my idea of having fun." Buggy chuckled darkly.

Nami was handed the matches and the men chanted "FIRE, FIRE." As I swallowed hard.

"NOW LIGHT THE FUSE, NAMI." Buggy commanded her.

I could see she was nervous as hell and I can't blame her one bit.

"Hey you're not whimping out on me are you?" Buggy asked Nami.

"What the matter, your hands are shaking." Luffy said smiling at Nami getting her attention.

Something else was said but I didn't pay attention, one of the pirates snatched the matches out of her hands. I got into a position to pounce.

"Here you chick, quit being such a tease, here let me show how to light the cannon." he said while lighting the match.

The pirate edged closer to the cannon as I saw Nami twirl around while grabbing three small staffs from under her skirt and make in to a bo staff. She hit him on the head, making him pass out as I sweatdropped.

"My mistake, sorry." Nami said to Buggy.

"Nami, what's the meaning of this out rage!?" Buggy asked angrily.

"I'm sorry." Nami said while bowing.

"WHAT'S WRONG, JUST SHOOT HIM ALREADY."

"Huh, so now you've decided to save me?" Luffy asked her.

"Don't be so stupid, I'm not doing this for you, you idiot." Nami said getting into a fighting stance.

"I just don't want to lower myself to the level of the inhuman pirates."

I opened the pouches and in them was hand claws. I blinked and then smirked as I placed them on my hands, thank you Dimitri!

"Ok, thanks anyway."

I crouched and then jumped like a spring and landed next to Nami as I looked at them, I made her jump while the pirates were startled that I appeared out of nowhere.

"AHH! WHERE DID SHE COME FROM!" One of them yelled.

"Why do you hate pirates so much?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Pirates took the life of a person very dear to me, I'll never be one of them." Nami answered as I looked at her.

"Elen, where did you come from?" Luffy asked me.

"Out of thin air." I said and then shook my head. "I was hiding! And you're such a dumbass!"

Luffy grinned at me as I scowled, what did I sign up to?

There was a bit of a silence.

"AAAHHH! NAMI, ELEN, THE FUSE."

I looked over, I completely forgot that it got lit as I swore under my breath as I placed my new weapons away and closed the pouch as I cracked my knuckles.

"So you think pirate are just inhuman filth is that it, GET THEM MEN." Buggy said.

Four pirates came charging at is. Nami got into a position and tried to swing for them but they leapt up and she blocked their attack. I kicked one away that came charging at me. I surrounded one in a blue aura and pushed him, forcing him into three other pirates.

"Stop that fuse!" Nami told me.

"Right!"

"WATER, WATER, WATER, WATER, WATER, WATER." Luffy chanted while looking from right to left and in a panic.

I made my way to the cannon as I kicked one away and dodged a slice of a sword I got there in the end as I swallowed hard.

"Not Good."

I made a grab for the fuse with both of my hands. I gritted my teeth to prevent me screaming out loud, sweat trickled down my face and one eye closed. I sunk to a knee as I continued to put the fire out with my bare hands.

"WHOA!" Luffy exclaimed.

I felt the flame go out and I collapsed to my other knee in complete pain. I looked at my hands to see them bleed as I panted in pain. My hands shook, they were charred and bleeding as some patches were red from where I grabbed the flame.

"WATCH OUT!" Nami warned.

I froze as my eyes widened as shadows loomed over me, I couldn't get my weapon out as my hands were throbbing in pain, I was in complete agony in pain as sweat trickled down my face.

"Hey now."

I turned to see Zoro had blocked the attacks as I got to my feet, my hands trembled in pain.

"It's not very nice of you lot to gang up on a lady." He scolded them.

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted.

"You hurt?" Zoro asked Nami.

"Eh, um." Nami mumbled.

"I said, are you hurt."

"I'm fine." She assured him. "But I can't say the same about your friend."

I looked to my hand as I had tears in the corner of my eyes. The back of my hands were resting in someone's palms. I blushed as I realized it was Zoro's hands. He inspected my hands and I didn't protest to that.

"Do they hurt?" He asked me.

"A bit." I answered.

I lie, my hands hurt a lot as they throbbed in pain and continued to bleed my fingers were alright, it was just the palm that was badly burned and bleeding from my little stunt.

"Idiot, that was a stupid thing to do." Zoro scolded me lightly.

"I guess it was." I joked.

"How do you keep getting yourself into these situations? first a bird flies off with you, and now I find you in a cage." Zoro said to Luffy as I looked at him, my hands were throbbing in pain.

"It's an interest story actually." Luffy said as I shook my head and frowned at the boy.

"That's-"

"Yeah that little brat just called him Zoro." A pirate said.

"So you're Zoro." Buggy spoke up.

"If you're here for my head, you've got quite a struggle in for you."

Zoro looked from inspecting my injured hands. "No, not interested, I gave up pirate hunting, I'm here for my friends."

Buggy looked at him. "But I'm interested though, killing you will boast to my reputation." Buggy said.

I sighed. "Do you talk all the time?" I asked.

"Watch it little girl."

"I was only asking."

"Elen, drop it." Zoro told me.

I looked at him and gave a small pout and then looked away as I resisted the urge to cross my arms. Zoro will chew me out of I did cross my arms, especially with my injured hands.

"Oooh, so Roronoa Zoro is cares for a girl eh?" Buggy said. "Are you his lover?"

Zoro looked at him in disbelief as my face went beet red from that question, he just asked if we were lover,dear god, how embarrassing, that had left Zoro and I in a awkward situation.

"No we're not!" He snapped at Buggy. "She's just a friend!"

Zoro got in front of me after releasing my hands and brought his swords out. I raised an eye brow and looked at him.

"You're hurt, I will take it from here." He told me.

I said nothing but simply nodded as I watched him.

"Oooh, looks like I got myself a challenger." Buggy said as he twirled his knives.

The pirates cheered as I stood not far as my hands were stinging in pain instead of throbbing. Buggy laughed and jumped.

"TRY SLICING ME!"

Zoro did just that as he sliced him on the right side. I gulped as Nami looked away.

"That wasn't much of a fight now was it." Zoro said as he placed his swords away.

"That was easy, too easy." I said and narrowed my eyes as the pirates began to laugh.

"Huh?" Luffy, Zoro and I said confused.

"Hey, why are they laughing?" Luffy then asked.

"Their Captain is lying dead on the ground and they're still laughing, what's going on? Nami asked.

"What's so funny?" I asked unimpressed and unamused.

I looked around and then my eyes widened to see a knife sticking in his stomach as he began to bleed, the knife was pulled out and I rushed over to catch him despite my hands were burned and bleeding.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled.

"Buggy's still alive!" Nami said in disbelief.

My eyes widened as I felt something stab my shoulder. I looked to see the same knife attacked me. I managed to stay balanced as I gritted my teeth, it was the same shoulder I had the bullet in, people must love this shoulder. I saw my bandages drop to the floor, once again my hoodie was on the boat as I took it off earlier.

"Elen!"

I struggled to gain balance as Buggy attached his hand, this must be the devil fruit the pirates was going on about, so there are different types.

"What- what the heck." Zoro said in disbelief.

"So you ate a devil's fruit huh?" I asked coldly

"That's right my dear, the Chop-Chop fruit, that's the name of the fruit that's given me my power." Buggy told me.

"I'M A CHOP-CHOP PERSON AND NOW I CAN NEVER BE DEFEATED BY THE SWORD." He then said now laughing like a mad man.

"His limbs reattached, and I always thought that the Devil Fruits was just a story that only pirates told." Nami said staring at Buggy.

"Well they're real." I said to her.

"So he's a Chop-Chop man, that's pretty freaky." Luffy said.

"Erm, well you're a gum-gum man." I said as I still had a hold on Zoro.

Buggy laughed. "I didn't hit any vital organs so he's not seriously hurt, but since you're leaning on the girl, so I'm guess that I am the winner." he laughed again.

The pirates began to chant his name as I looked around.

"Elen."

I blinked as Zoro shifted slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"I let my guard down, sorry."

I blinked but said nothing to that as they continued to chant his name as I frowned.

"STABBING HIM IN THE BACK WAS COWARDLY MOVE, YOU BIG NOSE." Luffy yelled at Buggy as I sniggered loudly.

My sniggering turned into fits of giggles as the pirates stopped chanting and stared at Luffy in disbelief.

"What's that you said, WHO'S GOTTA BIG NOSE!?" Buggy asked in rage as he sent his hand which had sword in it at Luffy.

My giggling stopped and I shook my head slightly in utter amusement, now that was funny. Luffy caught the knife between his teeth as if it was nothing to him.

"When I get out of this cage I will kick your butt." Luffy told him as he broke the knife with his teeth.

"You kick my butt? you got a lot of nerve, no I'm afraid all four of you are to die here today, by my own hand. So if you're going to do any butt kicking you better do it soon." Buggy said and then laughed and his crew was now laughing too.

"We're done for, It's all over." Nami muttered.

"Elen." Zoro muttered quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you die?"

"No, not if you won't." I answered quietly as Zoro unleaned himself off me. "It's far too early to die and I still got my life ahead of me."

"I REFUSE TO DIE! ZORO GET UP!" Luffy called.

We both looked at him as he smiled, we both smiled back.

"You better have a really good plan or else were all dead, so what are guys gonna do?" Nami asked us.

Zoro got his sword out as he had a hand on my good shoulder to keep his balance, not that I mind.

"Ignorant fool." Buggy said as he attacked Zoro and Zoro blocked his attacks while I turned my attention to the cannon.

When Zoro tried to cut his torso Buggy chopped himself in half, not aware he turned his attention to the cannon as I was struggling to push it as my shoulder and hands ached in pain.

"Your Three-Sword Style has no effect on me, I already told you, I ne-" Buggy stopped when he realized that was talking to himself and looked over his shoulder.

"HEY, LISTEN WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU." Buggy yelled.

I gritted my teeth as I tried to push the cannon the other way around, my shoulder and hands didn't help, luckily Zoro came to my aid and helped me push the cannon, we managed to push it on the other side. I collapsed onto my knees as did Zoro. I caught him as I supported him.

"WAH, CRAP THE CANNON'S POINTED AT US, NO." Buggy said as the other pirates were panicking along with their captain.

"Hurry, light it." Zoro called to Nami.

"Huh?"

"Just light the damn cannon!" I hissed.

"Oh, right." Nami said turning to the cannon while I Slung Zoro's arm over my good shoulder and started running away from it.

"WAIT, JUST WAIT THE CANNON'S STILL LOADED WITH A SPECIEL BUGGY BALL, I DON'T WANNA GO OUT LIKE THIS, SHOT BY MY OWN BALL." Buggy pleaded to Nami, but Nami ignored him and lit the cannon and started running to where Zoro and I were at.

Luffy was smiling like the moron he was and I braced for the firing.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT, YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE GIRL. WAIT, N-N-NO, STOP, STOP IT NOW."

And then the cannon fired at the crowd behind us as I covered my ear with my free arm as there was a bright light behind us.

* * *

And I'm done :D, sorry for the delay, I do have a job you know and I did need a break from writing.

Yes I gave Elen weapons, she can't use Telekinesis all the time to fight.

Anyway, review please, thank you.


	5. Fight the Tamer

Here's the next chapter for you, enjoy and I'm glad you're reading my fic.

Disclaimer:I only own my beloved Elen and Niko, not to mention Dimitri and Coral.

* * *

Chapter 5

Fight the Tamer.

* * *

We landed on the roof after escaping the cannon, we managed to escape the cannon and we got damn well lucky from escaping, I don't know what happened to Buggy and his crew, they could be dead for all I know or alive, I wouldn't be surprised if they were alive and hiding somewhere, my wounds were hurting but I couldn't do anything about that for a bit, not until we get Luffy out of his situation and get Zoro out of his stubbornness as he was dragging the cage at the moment.

"You ok Zoro, how bad are you injured?" Luffy asked him.

"Just shut up and don't worry about me how I'm doing, I need concentrate if I'm gonna get us out of this." Zoro replied grunting in pain.

He began to move the cage as once more as I watched and frowned, and I thought my brothers were bad at being stubborn, not like I give a damn about them, they can drop dead for all I care.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked.

"Yes I can, you got your own injures to worry about." He told me.

I sighed and shook my head as I merely frowned at our situation.

"Who are these guys." I heard Nami ask herself.

Zoro looked over to the woman as I looked at Luffy in the cage who was grinning at me. I scowled at him and went to proceed to chew him out for getting us into this situation.

"Hey Luffy, Who's this, who's the girl?" Zoro asked.

The boy looked at him as I looked to the sky.

"Oh right she our new navigator." Luffy answered.

Zoro picked up the cage as I scowled, I'm not gonna stand around any longer, I will make him give me that cage.

"Give me that cage!" I barked.

"No! Your hands are injured!" Zoro argued back.

"Your injury is worse than mine! Moron!"

We continued to bicker and argue like a married couple as he picked up the cage and I scowled and chewed him out like I did to Luffy. Zoro completely ignored me and my ranting as he walked again with the cage in his hands.

"You're in the way." Zoro grunted to Nami.

She moved as Zoro continued to carry the cage as I followed just in case he needed the help. Nami watched us walk past her.

"I guess even lowly pirates, can still rescue his friends." Nami muttered to herself.

She turned the opposite way and walked that way as we continued our own little journey.

"I'm not gonna ask again! Give me that cage!" I growled.

"Dammit Elen! How many times do I have to say no!"

"Plenty of times!"

We continued our arguing as we walked. Luffy merely laughed at us and our arguing.

* * *

We came onto a street as the cage was dragged along the concrete. Zoro tossed the cage down the stairs and I frowned and then mumbled something under my breath and shook my head as I walked down the stairs. I gave up in the end and allowed Zoro to become a stubborn ass.

"You're a troublemaker!" I growled at Luffy as he grinned.

We came to a stop outside the building as Zoro almost collapsed. I supported him and helped him to stand up and gain his balance once again.

"Huh?" Luffy said as I spotted a white dog looking at us.

"What's with this dog?" Zoro asked.

I simply shrugged and crossed my arms as Luffy scooted the cage closer to the dog.

"Doggy." Luffy sounded like a child in the tone of voice he just used.

Luffy made a weird face with his own as he tried to get a reaction out of the dog, but the dog didn't move and simply sat there looking at us. I crossed my arms again without my hands touching my arms.

"Zoro it looks like this dog is frozen." Luffy said as Zoro sat on the porch and I stood there.

"I don't give a darn, he can sit there forever for all I care." Zoro said as I sat next to him.

Luffy looked back at the dog. "I wonder if it's dead." Luffy said as he stretched out hand to poke the dog in the forehead, he poked harder at the dog as I shook my head.

After Luffy poked it, the dog snapped its jaws onto Luffy's face. Zoro and I simply stared at the scene dumbfounded as we didn't utter a word.

Luffy was trying to get the dog off him. "GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF." Luffy chanted as he and the dog fought.

"LUFFY, PLEASE QUIT GOOFING AROUND AND GET SEROUS." Zoro yelled at him only making his injury worse.

My reaction was slow as Zoro fell to the floor, I didn't catch him in time. I flailed my arms and fell myself. My body met the concrete as my face felt the full force as I had landed face first. I let out a yelp of pain and shock as I twitched a finger a few times.

"Damn dog." I heard Luffy mutter

"I don't feel good." Zoro groaned

"My face." I moaned.

I sat up immediately and clutched my face as it was red from where I fell and I had tears in the corner of my eyes.

"Ah shit! That fucking hurt!" I yelped.

I heard footsteps and continued to look to the floor as I let out a huff of air as I blinked the tears away as my face stung in pain, I'm having a stroke of bad luck lately, first I burn my hands, get stabbed where I got shot and I hurt my face after falling.

"Oh, hi navigator." Luffy greeted.

Nami smiled. "I guess you can have this." She threw something at Luffy. "You got me out of a pretty sticky situation." She said to while the object hit the ground.

"Great, the key to the cage." Luffy said looking down at it.

He looked at her. "Did you go and steal it for me? thanks Nami."

"I only did it so we'd be even, and now I don't owe you anything so we're square, ok." Nami told him as Zoro eventually sat up. I clutched my face as it throbbed in pain, it was still red.

I sat on my knees as I still held my face, mainly my nose as I blinked the tears away, at this rate I'll be sitting in a wheelchair.

"Yeah, sure." Luffy said to Nami while reaching for the key.

Only for the dog to grab the key with it's mouth and swallowed said key.

Nami gave a nervous smile.

Zoro looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

I stared at the dog dumbfounded.

And Luffy looked pissed at the dog.

Luffy started strangling the dog. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID DOG GIVE IT BACK, THAT'S NOT FOOD, GIVE ME MY KEY, GIVE IT, GIVE IT, GIVE IT, GIVE IT, GIVE IT, GIVE IT, GIVE IT." Luffy screamed at the dog while they fought.

"STOP THAT!"

I turned to face a man with round glasses and white hair as I tilted my head.

"STOP PICKING ON POOR SHUSHU, LEAVE HIM ALONE." The man said walking towards us.

I looked to the dog who was looking at me as he walked off. I tiled my head again and shrugged it off, I regretted shrugging my bad shoulder as pain shot through it. I hissed in pain.

"Who might you be old man?" Zoro asked as he looked up at the man.

"Old man, why I'm the mayor of this town, who are you and why are you hurting Shushu." The man asked us.

He then looked at Zoro's wound and then to my wounds.

"My, my, that's quite an injury you have there, I take it that you had a run in with Captain Buggy? we need to get you to a doctor." The Mayor said.

I stood up and almost rubbed my hands but I managed not to. I felt something nudge me and I looked down as Shushu had gloves in his hands.

"Thank you." I said as I took them.

The mayor looked at me. "I got some aloe indoors so you can use for your burns and cut, and I will bandage your shoulder."

Thank the lord.

I followed the mayor indoors, we both came out as Zoro was snoring on the bed, my shoulder was bandaged up and I rubbed the cream onto my hands and now put the gloves on my hands. Shushu yawned and went back to where he was sitting before. I hopped onto the cage Luffy was in and sat there.

"So this dog's name is Shushu?" Nami asked as she petted Shushu.

Luffy simply laughed as I looked at him and then shook my head.

"Why is he just sitting there like that, he sure is a lazy dog." Luffy commented.

"He guarding the store." The Mayor said as I placed the aloe into my pocket as he said I can keep it.

"He's guarding it?" Nami asked him as I looked to the building and adjusted my goggles on my head.

"Yes."

I said nothing and watched the white dog as he simply sat there and was looking ahead of him. I frowned slightly but kept my mouth shut.

"The man who used to run this store was a very close friend of mine." He said as he walked into the store and came back with some dog food for Shushu.

"There you go." He said to Shushu while setting the bowl down.

Shushu began to eat from the bowl as I crossed my arms.

"When he passed away, I assumed the responsibility of taking care of Shushu." He told us.

"He died?" Nami asked the mayor.

"Yes, Three months ago after fighting his illness for a very long time." He said.

I frowned at that and looked at Shushu as he continued to eat.

"Don't tell he's been waiting for his master to return all this time?" Nami asked.

"That seems to be the consciences." He replied.

Nami blinked as the man sat down on the porch and took out his smoking pipe. I placed both legs on the cage and crossed them as I placed my hands on each knee and watched Shushu.

"Huh?"

"But I find that pretty hard to believe." Luffy said staring at Shushu.

"Well dogs are loyal to their masters." I commented.

"Shushu's a smart dog, he's probably known for a while that his master isn't coming back." The mayor explained.

Luffy and I stared at Shushu as he licked his bowl clean.

"Then, why does he stay here at the store?" Nami asked.

"I guess because he has a connection to it, it's his treasure… he's guarding it." the Mayor replied puffing his pipe and breathed it out.

"His master lived with him in this shop and that's why he protects, I've tried to take him back to my place so he won't be out in the elements but he won't take much as a step away from here."

I sat on the cage with my arms crossed while watching Shushu pick the bowl with his mouth while Luffy leaned against the cage. Shushu took the bowl and placed it by the mayor's feet

"May I ask you something." The mayor said as he looked at me.

"Um...Sure."

"Who gave you the scars?"

I frowned as Nami blinked and looked at me as she must of finally noticed my scars on the face.

"I never noticed." She muttered.

How can you not notice, they're in plain sight and not really hard to miss at all.

"Er...Family feud." I answered.

He never answered me as the ground stared to shake. I hopped off the cage and looked around, what was that about?

"Huh, what's that sound." Nami asked as she stood up.

"IT'S HIM, BEAST TAMER MOHJI WE GOTTA GO, RUN." The Mayor yelled as he ran up behind Nami.

"Mohji huh?" I mumbled.

"What do you mean by beast tamer wait, hold on." Nami chased after the man as the mayor panicked and ran off, leaving me, Luffy and Shushu behind. I dusted myself off and looked around for this tamer.

Luffy looked at Shushu. "Come on puppy something's here, why don't you just give me that key back."

A shadow loomed over us and we both looked up to see this huge lion and I mean HUGE and a man sitting on the lion. I blinked at his hair cut, what's with the hair?

"I see that your friends have deserted you, and after you just escaped." The man, who I assume is Mohji on the lion said.

I'm still here aren't I? What a dumbass.

"Who the heck are you?" Luffy asked him.

"I'm known as the Beast Tamer Mohji, a member of the Buggy pirates" Mohji answered him.

"Whoa, that's a weird animal suit you got on." Luffy commented as I snickered.

"That was rude." He said as he pointed at his head. "This is manly hair."

Yeah, sure, whatever you say pal.

"Kay that's even weirder." Luffy said to him as I shrugged.

"You shouldn't assume that you're safe just because you're in that cage." Shushu started to growl at him. "You must not know of my terrifying skill."

Looks like Shushu doesn't like this man at all.

"How annoying." I muttered as Luffy snickered.

He got off the lion walked toward Shushu "There is no animal in this world that Beast Tamer Mohji can't bend to do his bidding." He bragged.

"Care to prove it?" I asked kindly.

He stood in front of Shushu and put his hand in front of him.

"Shake." He commanded.

He only got a bite to the hand. I shook my head and placed a hand on my hip.

"Well why don't you try it little girl."

"Hey Shushu, bark." I commanded.

I squealed in delight when he barked at me and then gave a smile to me. I giggled and gave a big long stretch, wait, did he call me little girl?

"Who are you calling little!" I growled.

He ignored me. "You nameless thieves I have no interest in killing you two, but tell me where Roronoa Zoro is, before I change my mind." Mohji threatened.

"No way!" Luffy told him.

"If you think we're that dumb, you can think again!" I snapped.

"RICHIE ATTACK."

Oh fuck.

The lion jumped above us and smashed Luffy's cage, breaking Luffy free while I jumped out of the way of the attacking lion as I got into a crouch.

"That was close." I breathed.

Luffy laughed. "Yes, I'm finally out." He yelled.

But Richie slammed his paw at Luffy sending him flying towards me. I squealed and leapt out of the way as he went flying towards a building.

"Nice work, good boy Richie, now let's go find Zoro so I can defeat him and strengthen my reputation." Mohji said to the lion, but he didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Mohji asked him before looking at the store the Shushu was guarding. "Oh, it's a pet food store, make it quick then let's go."

Richie roared at Shushu as I gritted my teeth.

"Huh, don't tell me this pathetic little thing really thinks he can guard the shop." Mohji said as Richie started walking up to the store.

Shushu started barking and growling at them to back off. I took a hand claw out and placed them on my hands despite my injures as I ran up to them. I slashed the lion as he let out a howl of pain.

"You bitch!" Mohji cried.

I had a swipe of the paw and was sent flying into a building like Luffy was. Only my legs were sticking out as they flailed madly.

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed.

I managed to get the building off me and I fell onto my ass. I groaned as orange glowered and I looked over. My eyes widened to see the store was burning and Shushu was howling in pain. I flinched as my heart tightened. I growled and ran off to find Mohji and Richie.

I eventually found them after running and looking. Luffy beat me to it.

"There's no reason for you to apologize to me." Luffy told him.

"It's because of you Shushu will never get his treasure back, you bastard!" I hissed.

"You're alive!?" Mohji cried. "But that's impossible! You were flung into a building."

I noticed the lion was nowhere to be seen. Luffy probably dealt with him but I said nothing and crossed my arms as I approached more. I placed my hand claw into my pouch and continued to come up to them as I cracked my knuckles.

"Ready?" I heard Luffy ask.

"Whenever you are captain." I answered.

Luffy grabbed the man by the neck and brought him forward as we both punched him to the ground.

"Man that felt good." I said and nodded as I dusted my hands.

We walked back to the shop as I placed a hand on my hip on our way back. Luffy had a box of half eaten dog food and my heart clenched.

"Oh you're alive pirates." I heard Nami say to Luffy and me I think. I looked at her.

"You know, I thought for sure that lion was gonna tear your head off and end it all."

Too bad, we're both alive and standing, we, well, Luffy got to the lion before it even could get to us.

"And I wish he had because there would be one less pirates in the world, maybe I should kill you right now before you can gather a crew."

I shook my head as she came running towards us, mainly Luffy.

"AND DESTROY EVERYTHING ELSE!"

The mayor stopped her as I looked around now with my arms crossed.

"Come now, there's no need for violence." He said to her as Luffy walked towards Shushu.

"As if you could ever kill me and Elen." Luffy said to her.

"WELL MAYBE I'LL TRY IT AND SEE."

"I said stop, what's with you people!" The Mayor said.

Luffy set the box of food in front of Shushu and sat next to him. I was on the other side while crouching down and petting him.

"Sorry, but that's all I could save for ya, that bastard lion ate the rest of it." Luffy told Shushu while looking at him.

"You fought well Shushu, sorry I couldn't stop him sooner." I said to him and petted him more.

"Course I didn't actually see you defending the store, but I can tell you gave it your all." Luffy said smiling.

"He did, I saw it." I answered and gave a small smile.

Shushu picked up the box and walked past us, he turned to us dropping the box and barked at us.

"Ha thanks, good luck to you Doggy." Luffy yelled as I smiled.

"Be careful Shushu." I called.

"Sorry about earlier." Nami said to Luffy as I stood up and dusted myself off.

"I didn't mean to yell at you."

Luffy looked to her and smiled as I crossed my arms and gave a small smile myself.

"That's okay, you've been under a lot of stress lately." Luffy said to her.

I looked to her as she gave me a smile. The mayor balled up his fists and had the look of anger.

"I'm pathetic, Shushu and these young ones have fought so hard and yet I the mayor have done nothing but sit back and watch our town obliterated by Buggy and his despicable crew." He said as we ran front of him.

"Calm down, it's not that bad." Nami said to him trying to calm him down.

"40 years ago this whole area was nothing but bear and rugged land, we all worked together to create field for our crops, we opened stores and built everything for the ground up, This town is a treasure to me and all its citizens, FROM HERE ON OUT I REFUSE TO LET BUGGY AND HIS CREW TERRORIZE US ANYMORE."

As soon as he said that a Buggy ball was fired and blew up more buildings.

"He'll destroy it all." The mayor muttered.

I looked to a building and tilted my head, that building looked familiar, where have I seen it? Realization soon hit me. "OH SHIT!" I screamed in a panic.

"AH, ZORO WAS ASLEEP IN THERE." Luffy yelled in realization as I ran to the building and began to look for him.

I moved debris as I looked around franticly, ignoring the pain in my hands and shoulder as I looked more.

"I'm sure he's dead now." The mayor said.

"Zoro you in there, are you still alive!" Luffy yelled out to him.

I stood on some debris and placed the back of my hand on my forehead. I squealed in surprise as the debris I was standing on gave way and I flailed my arms as I fell. Instead of hitting wood or anything I was sitting on something else, something soft.

"That's one hell of way to wake a guy up." I heard him say.

My cheeks went beet red as I realized what I was sitting on was his lap. Luffy laughed in relief and ran over to us.

"You alright?" Luffy asked.

"I could have used a few more Z's, but other than that I'm okay." He said holding his head.

I got off him as I sat on my knees as a shadow covered my eyes as my cheeks were still beet red. I felt Luffy poke me.

"I think you broke her." Luffy told Zoro.

"How did you survive that blast?" Nami asked Zoro.

I felt Luffy poke me again as I curled my hands into fists and gritted my teeth.

"Elen?"

I quickly turned around and couldn't help but tackle Zoro into a hug as my arms went around his neck, I felt him tense.

"Idiot, don't go scaring me like that again." I murmured.

I felt him relax but I never noticed the blush on his cheeks.

"I refuse to let him get away with this." I heard the Mayor say as I continued my hugging session.

"I won't stand for it, I won't let this scumbag destroy all that my towns people work for these last 40 years." He continued.

I finally released him as we stared at the mayor, I noticed Zoro looked a little disappointed I let go but I shrugged it off.

"I am the Mayor of this town, I WILL PROTECT IT AND IT'S INHABITINCE, I SWEAR TO DYING BREATH." He yelled out.

We stood up as I dusted myself off. Nami was holding the mayor back.

"STOP YOU CAN'T DEFEAT BUGGY." Nami said to him.

"Perhaps, but there are some fights that a man can't run from, isn't that right." He said to her.

Luffy smiled at the mayor. "That's right Old Man." He said to him.

"Shut up, don't edge him Luffy it's dangerous for him to fight Buggy." Nami said angrily as she was trying to pull him back.

The Mayor turned to her. "I KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS." He yelled.

She stared him as he started running away from us. I crossed my arms and raised an eye brow.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU BUGGY THE CLOWN." He yelled charging.

"The Mayor was…crying." Nami told us.

"Can't blame him really." I said as I placed a hand on my hip as Luffy looked at her.

"He was? huh I didn't notice." He said.

I responded by whacking the back of his head and then shaking my head.

"Looks like the party's getting more exciting." Zoro said to Luffy and I.

My lips twitched upwards as Luffy looked at us.

Luffy chuckled. "Sure does."

"This is no time for laughter." Nami stated.

"Don't worry, I've started to grow fond of that old man, there's no way I let him die." Luffy told her.

I rolled my shoulders ignoring the pain in my injured one. "Well someone needs to kick that clown's ass." I said as I walked over to Luffy with Zoro following me.

Nami took a few steps forward to try and stop him.

"You're gonna go too, you're wounded." She stated to the swordsman.

"Yeah so what." He tied his bandana around his head. "The injury to my reputation a lot worse than the injury to my gut."

"Don't underestimate him, he's stronger than you think." I told Nami. "Not only that but he can be a stubborn ass."

"I heard that."

"I know, you're meant to."

"Well if we want to get to the Grand Line, We better go steal that chart back." Luffy announced.

Luffy turned to Nami.

"Are gonna join our crew or what, come on." He said stretching his hand out to her.

Nami frowned at him. "I'll never sink so low as to become a pirate."

She smirked and slapped his hand away.

"But I suppose we could team up, in order to achieve our common goal." She told him.

I could only answer with a sweatdrop as Luffy laughed at her.

* * *

We got there as I spotted the mayor in a chock hold by Buggy's Chop-Chop hand. Luffy ran up to them and took the hand off the mayor's neck.

"That Straw Hat again." I heard Buggy say as I walked up next to Luffy.

"Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders!" I snapped.

"I'm here to kick your butt, just like I promised Buggy." Luffy said smirking as I leaned against Luffy.

* * *

Done this chapter c:

Review please, thank you.


	6. Clash and Leaving

Next chapter for you all :3

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Clash and Leaving.

* * *

Buggy tried to call his hand back as the mayor was next to us coughing his head off. I patted him on the back as Luffy finally let go of the clown's hand and it went back floating to him.

"Darn you, Straw Hat." Buggy yelled at Luffy.

I sighed and crossed my arms as we all looked at him. This is getting annoying, I wanna go back to the boat and have a nice nap, to also allow my wounds to heal.

Buggy growled. "How dare you, you can't just waltz up to me and treat me like this, I'M CAPTAIN BUGGY AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT."

I grumbled, I wish I had some silver tape, that would be nice to slap on someone's mouth but sadly I don't have any on me at all.

Nami turned to Zoro and pointed her index finger at him. "Listen to me, all I want is the chart and the treasure then I'm outta here, you got it."

He just stared at her with his hands in his pockets as I turned to face them. "Yeah I got it."

"Leave the guy alone." I growled as she jumped slightly.

I never noticed the smirk that Zoro was giving, even if I did I wouldn't of paid attention anyway.

"Get outta here." The Mayor gasp out, we all turned to him. "Why did ya follow me, you're outsiders leave this to me, this is my fight that _I _need to be the one to protect my town."

He grabbed his spear and I crossed my arms and looked at him but I didn't utter a word at all.

"BUGGY IS MY FIGHT." He yelled staring at Buggy.

Luffy got behind the mayor and smacked him into a wall. Zoro and I gawked at him while Nami looked at him in shock, the pirates on the roof were looking on in confusion of what was going on below them.

Luffy dusted his hands as the mayor fell to the ground. Unconscious I may add.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? WHY DID YA KNOCK OUT THE MAYOR!?" Nami asked Luffy.

"Because he only would get in the way." Luffy told her.

"That's not a bad idea, if the old man had continued to fight he would have died." Zoro said as I tapped my chin and hummed softly.

"It's for the best." Luffy finished.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT HIM, I'M SURE WE WOULD THOUGHT OF A HUMANE WAY TO DEAL WITH THE SITUATION." Nami yelled at the boy.

"Well what else should he do? Allow the man to die? I know it was not the best thing to do but we didn't have a choice." I said calmly.

"She's right." Zoro joined in.

I watched as Luffy stood in front the building Buggy was on. I watched as he grinned and he then inhaled in air. What was he up to?

"BIG NOSE!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

Buggy and his crew stared at him in shock as I burst out laughing, now that was so damn funny! I took a breath and then went back to laughing.

"That's the worst thing you could have said to him!" Nami screamed at Luffy.

"Why? I think it's hilarious." I said gleefully.

"Oh, you darn flashing idiot, I won't stand for this, TAKE AIM AND FIRE THE BUGGY BALL." Buggy yelled at his men.

"Why did you have to say that?" Nami asked Luffy before running off.

I sighed and then squealed in surprise as an arm wrapped around my waist and I know it's not Luffy's arm.

"TIME TO DIE!" Buggy yelled.

He fired the cannon and I watched Luffy, he was up to something and I know it.

"Gomu Gomu no, Fussen."

I flailed my arms as he expanded his body into a balloon and caught the Buggy ball without any problems at all.

"What is he?" One of the pirates asked.

"Did he catch the Buggy ball." Buggy asked himself as I shook my head.

Luffy fling the ball right back at them and I frowned and then shook my head. Buggy and his crew were panicking at this moment.

"You could of warn us." Zoro told him.

"He probably doesn't know the word 'warn'." I muttered.

The ball hit the building and it exploded. I shielded myself, we looked over once the dust had fallen and settled down, most of them are either dead or passed out.

"Alright I got them" Luffy yelled in victory.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?" Nami asked him.

Zoro stepped from behind him while still having his arm around my waist. I squirmed, my feet are not even touching the ground.

"I think you freaked her out." Zoro told Luffy as I squirmed more.

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WEIRD AFTER YOU SURVIVED WITH THAT FIGHT WITH THAT LION."

Luffy turned to look at her as I squirmed even more.

"Fine then now explain, what the hell was the balloon inflatey thing you did just now."

"It's called the gum gum balloon." Luffy explained.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU CALLS IT, JUST TELL ME HOW YOU DID IT, WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF FREAK." Nami screamed at him.

We heard something and looked over to see two pirates floating in front of Buggy as I snorted in disgust.

"How dare you try to flashily do me in." Buggy said growling at Luffy.

"Unreal using his men as a shield." Nami said crossing her arms.

"You can release me anytime now Zoro." I said.

Zoro finally released me as I dusted myself off.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED HERE!?" I heard an all to familiar voice ask.

Under the entire rumble was Mohji looking back forth until he saw us, meaning Luffy and I .

"NO, IT'S YOU TWO." He yelled with wide eyes.

"Yo." Luffy greeted.

"Sup." I also greeted and gave a peace sign

"AHHH! IT'S THAT DARN STRAW HAT AND THAT LITTLE GIRL! AHH!" He yelled while flailing his arms about.

"STOP CALLING ME LITTLE!" I screamed in rage.

"CAPTAIN BUGGY WE GOTTA BE CAREFUL, HE HAS DEVIL FRUIT POWERS TOO, HE'S A RUBBER PERSON, I SAW IT MYSELF."

"What?" Buggy questioned.

"Rubber person?" Nami asked as she looked at Luffy.

"Yeah." Luffy answered as he pulled his face apart. "See." It freaked Nami out.

"A Devil Fruit, that explains how he bounced that Buggy Ball back us." Buggy said to himself.

The rubble moved, revealing Richie and I sweatdropped at that.

"How do you planned to respond to this insult… Captain?" a man with half of his hair shaved back and the other half long and covering his eye.

Buggy looked behind him and smiled. "Oh Cabaji, I don't know I'm too angry to even think." Buggy answered him.

What is it with people and weird haircuts, seriously? I crossed my arms and I noticed he was looking at me. I shuddered as he was giving a sly smirk at me, I never noticed Zoro looked rather annoyed.

Mohji faced Cabaji. "Put him down Cabaji, what the hell do you do to my Richie?" Mohji asked him.

"This cat, I used it as a shield to keep my clothes from getting dirty." Cabaji answered as he dropped Richie.

I sighed and shook my head. I noticed he was looking at me once again. Once again I twitched my eyebrow, I don't like the look he is giving me at all.

"And out of all of them, we have a cute one." Cabaji said directly at me.

I tensed and twitched an eye brow once again.

"RICHIE, NO PLEASE SAY SOMETHING RICHIE." Mohji begged.

Richie looked at Cabaji for a few seconds and then hid behind a piece of cement, clearly terrified out of his mind and I kinda see why he is. I frowned and placed both hands on my hips as I looked on.

"Richie!" Mohji looked at Cabaji. "Darn you, YOU BASTARD." He got up and tried to punch Cabaji, but Cabaji just dodged and kicked him, he was heading my way as I stood there.

"HEY YOU, OUT OF MY WAY!" Mohji yelled at me.

I lifted a leg as far back as I can. I swung my leg as my foot connected to his cheek and he went flying towards a wall and collided with the wall. I noticed I left a bit of damage to the wall. I lowered my leg and glared at the unconscious man.

"That's for calling me little!" I snarled.

"THAT WAS SOO COOL!" Luffy yelled.

"Amazing." Cabaji breathed.

"Ooh, didn't think she would be strong." Buggy commented.

"Captain Buggy?" Cabaji asked him.

Buggy looked at him and I frowned as I dusted my hands and looked to the fingerless gloves that were covering the burns on my hands.

"Yes, Cabaji?"

"Allow me to repay their disrespect."

"Fine, but make it a good show for everyone." Buggy said to him.

Cabaji smirked and jumped in the air and we all looked up. I scowled.

"Oooh." Luffy said.

Cabaji landed on the road on a…Unicycle? Is this the circus or something and is Buggy the ringmaster?

"You may call me Acrobat Cabaji, Captain Buggy's chief of staff, You will pay for your insolence!" He said charging with his sword.

I leaped in the air and remained up there using my telekinesis. I sighed in relief and floated gently back to the ground as I planted my feet on the ground and the aura disappeared.

I watched Zoro blocked his attack as I said nothing.

"I'll clash sword with you." Zoro said to him.

"It's an honour, Roronoa Zoro, as a swordsman myself I relish this chance to slay you." Cabaji said looking down at Zoro's wound.

"You sure you can fight with that wound?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." He told me.

I frowned and hugged myself. I have met stubborn guys before but Zoro really takes the title of stubbornness.

"When I win I will be taking your little girlfriend." Cabaji told him.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Zoro yelled at him as I blinked, what is it with people thinking Zoro and I are dating? Clearly we're not.

"PARSONEST TECHNIQUE!" Cabaji yelled.

He pulled his scarf down and blew fire from his mouth, luckily Zoro blocked him, while the swordsman was distracted. Cabaji kicked him on the side of his would as I gasped.

"You bastard!" I snarled as Zoro yelled in pain.

"What's wrong, I didn't kick you that hard now did I?" Cabaji asked him sarcastically.

"He fights dirty, going after his injury like that." Nami said glaring at Cabaji as I frowned.

"Get up!" I called to him.

"Acrobat technique: Murder at the steam bath." Cabaji said spinning his sword making a smoke screen.

"Acrobat my ass, that's just ordinary dust cloud." Zoro said.

As soon as he said that Cabaji's sword came towards him and he blocked it with two of his swords. Only to have his wound kicked again. I cringed.

"Zoro!" I cried as he rolled in pain.

"He did it again." Nami said.

"What's this, it's such a disgraceful sight to see a grown man moaning. I suppose now you can see how foolish it was to make an enemy of the Buggy Pirates." Cabaji said chuckling.

"Don't underestimate him!" I hissed darkly.

Nami stared at Zoro in awe. "To keep fighting with such a bad injury, he's crazy, he's hurt so bad I don't see how he managed to stay in the fight."

"Not crazy." I muttered. "Willpower, and Zoro has got a lot of it."

She turned to Luffy who was just staring at the scene. "Why are you just standing there watching them, they're gonna get themselves killed you know."

"Roronoa Zoro… IS FINISHED" Cabaji yelled charging towards us.

I ran towards them and took the hit as I went skidding onto the other side of them. I fell to a knee as I gritted my teeth, he got my shoulder wound, the one that got bandaged up, I did that on purpose.

"Annoying little shit." I spat and stood up.

"You having fun poking at our wounds… then go ahead." Zoro told him.

Cabaji charged at him and sliced him, grazing his wound. Cabaji's eyes widened as I looked at him with an eye closed.

I heard Nami gasp.

Luffy looked at him with a painful look on his face. "Ouchy." he muttered.

"Elen."

I blinked and looked at Zoro as he looked at me.

"Why did you do that?" He asked me quietly.

"To show that I'm not afraid of pain." I answered.

"Why didn't you dodge his attack?" Nami asked Zoro.

Zoro ignored her. "Is that enough of a handicap for ya?" He asked Cabaji.

"And now let me show you, just how superior my skills are to yours." Zoro lifting one his swords.

Cabaji was staring at him in fear.

"YEAH GO ZORO!" Luffy cheered as he punched a fist into the air as I grinned.

"You fool, you've made a vast error in judgement, I won't be mocked." Cabaji said glaring at him.

"My swords aim to be the world's greatest swordsman, I refuse to lose even once to anyone who calls himself a swordsman." Zoro said getting into a fighting stance.

My grin grew bigger. I soon noticed Cabaji was looking at me as I tensed.

"How about a deal." Cabaji told him.

I said nothing and watched.

"If I win I get your little friend." He told Zoro as he pointed his sword at me. I tensed once again.

"And if you win she'll be safe." He then added.

"You bastard!" Zoro snarled at him. "She's human! Not a prize!"

"I see." Cabaji muttered as he looked at me. I looked away. "Such a shame though, she's quite a treasure."

"What did I tell you!"

"A strong resolve keeps you going, but have no fear wounds as bad as yours will be more than enough for an excuse…"

Zoro raised his sword up. "For losing to me."

"Why is it you care for your little friend, Elen I believe the name is."

"Yeah that's her name, and what's it to ya!"

I looked between the two and hugged myself as my wound was bleeding.

"No need to be harsh, I was only asking."

"Fine if you want to know badly!" Zoro spat at him. "Elen is the first person to show me some kindness, but don't underestimate her age and appearance, she's tougher than you think."

That had made me warm and fuzzy inside, that is the first time someone had complimented me.

"ALL RIGHT, YEAH." Luffy yelled.

Nami closed her eyes. "I won't stay and watch this."

She started to walk off. "You pirates can stay here for the rest of time and kill each other for all I care, I mean it doesn't matter to me whether you guys win or lose."

She turned and looked at us. "I'm gonna take this opportunity to swipe their treasure and get out of here."

Luffy looked at her in confusion as I looked on and crossed my arms, the bleeding was not heavy as Cabaji didn't cut my wound too deep, he merely cut the bandages.

"Maybe we can team up again whenever we get the chance." She turned to the alleyway and started running.

"See ya, good luck with the fight."

Luffy waved good bye at her. "Yeah thanks, see ya."

"Here's a taste of my ultimate acrobatic move." Cabaji told Zoro.

"ACROBAT TECHNIQUE: THE DANCE OF A HUNDRED KAMAKAZI TOPS." He yelled.

I dodged some of them and took out a hand claw, I sliced then cutting most of them in half as I did backflips and ended up on the same side as Luffy. Zoro sliced the rest of them. I stumbled and Luffy caught me before I could even hit the ground.

Are you ok?" Luffy asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Hey, that's a pretty mark."

I looked down to my stomach to see three star tattoos on my right side of the body, one was small, the other medium and the last large, the larger one was near my bellybutton, guess my shirt got ripped

"Oh! I forgot about them." I commented.

"Still, it's pretty."

"ACROBAT TECHNIQUE: A HIKE IN THE MOUNTAINS." Cabaji yelled rolling up a building and in the air.

I looked and gasped as Luffy stared.

"FIREWORKS IN THE COOL SUMMER BREEZE." Cabaji yelled.

Cabaji pointed his sword down at Zoro as my eyes widened. I placed my hand claw away as Luffy stood me up.

"Sting of the Unicycle." He said.

"Ground hogging: CHOP-CHOP CANNON." I heard Buggy yell.

My eyes widened to see Buggy's hand was going straight for Zoro.

"CABAJI, I'LL HOLD, THEN YOU FINSH HIM OFF." Buggy yelled to his companion.

"Done." Cabaji said as he got closer to Zoro as his eyes widened in fear.

The hand got closer and I stomped on it, hard as I can, and then moved my foot around as Buggy yelled in pain. Zoro dodged the attack.

"Elen." Zoro muttered as I looked at him.

"Thank you."

I smiled and gave a simple nod.

"YOU BITCH!" Buggy yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FREAKY CLOWN!" I screamed in rage.

"If you wanna fight, fight me." Luffy told him.

I lifted my foot and looked over to Zoro to see him on the ground panting.

Cabaji chuckled while staring at Zoro. "I assure you I don't need my Captain's help to finish you off."

"Enough, I'm tired of this." Zoro panted out.

"Zoro..." I murmured as I hugged myself.

Cabaji laughed at him. "So you finally given up haven't you? I must say I'm quite impressed that you lasted that long with such serious injuries, oh well it looks like little Elen is mine now."

"I think you misunderstood." Zoro said with his eyes covered by his bandana.

"I'm tired… of watching your boring little side show." Zoro told him. "And how many times do I have to tell you...Elen is _not_ a prize."

Cabaji was angry now. "So sorry to have disappointed you how about… MY REAL SWORDSMAN SKILLS." he yelled at Zoro.

Cabaji charge at Zoro. "DIE ZORO."

Zoro got up and crossed his arm across his waist and stared at Cabaji.

"ONI…"

Cabaji got closer to him and I covered my mouth.

"GIRI."

Cabaji's eyes widened as Zoro slashed at him and past him.

"Incredible." I breathed. "Absolutely incredible."

"CABAJI." Buggy yelled.

"I can believe that the Buggy pirates, were defeated by petty thieves." Cabaji gasped before falling off of his unicycle and on to the ground.

"We aren't petty thieves." Zoro said before falling, his bandana fell off of his head and he dropped his swords. "We're pirates." He said with his eyes closed.

"Luffy, I'm going to sleep." Zoro told him as I walked over and knelt down, he looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly as I looked over to Cabaji's body which was lying there, I have a feeling he's not dead.

"I'm fine." He assured me.

I looked at him again and sat next to him.

"Elen, you better be here when I wake up." Zoro told me.

I gave a smile. "Promise."

He gave a small smile and closed his eyes.

"So you guys are pirates?"

I blinked and looked over to Buggy as it was only him and Luffy left. I sat next to Zoro as I crossed my legs. Buggy sounded disgusted when he asked if we were pirates.

"Yeah, give us the map to the grand line." Luffy said.

"As if Buggy would just give the map to us." I told Luffy.

"Your friend is right, the Grand Line isn't somewhere nameless pirates can just wonder into! What are you gonna do there? Have a sightseeing tour?"

"I'm gonna be king of the pirates." Luffy told him.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Buggy yelled at him.

"Well he is." I pointed out.

"If you were going to be king of the pirates that would make me god, there's only there's only one who can be King of the Pirates and obtain all the worlds treasures and that's gonna be me." Buggy yelled at Luffy.

"Yeah well, if _you _become king of the pirates, that would makes me goddess of the sea." I said sarcastically.

"Really?" Luffy and Buggy asked me.

"No you dumbasses!" I snapped. "I was being sarcastic!"

"Seeing that straw hat brings back memories ___him _and that really gets my blood boiling, so bring it on wannabe pirate." Buggy growled.

I blinked, what was Buggy talking about?

"That hat reminds me of this stupid, cheeky, red-haired guy I knew a long time ago.." Buggy muttered.

"Red hair? You know Shanks?" Luffy asked him.

"That's right, I know him, but why are you interested?" Buggy said to Luffy.

"Where is he now?" Luffy asked Buggy.

"Well, let's see. If I know, then I know. But if I don't know, then I don't have any idea at all."

I blinked to allow the information to sink in of what Buggy just said. I frowned and rubbed my head.

"What are you talking about? did you forget?" Luffy asked in sheer stupidity as I scoffed.

"NO I DIDN'T YOU MORON!" Buggy yelled at him.

"Anyway I won't just give you the information." Buggy told him.

"Then I'll beat it out of you." Luffy said to him and then grinned.

"I doubt rubber can rebound anything sharp."

"Wow, at least someone's got a brain." I muttered as I picked up Zoro's bandana.

"I heard that!" Buggy growled to me.

I glared at him but said nothing to him at all.

"Moving in the air is impossible for you, too bad." Buggy said to Luffy.

"Elen, lend me a hand!" Luffy yelled at me.

I stood up and extended my hand as Luffy grabbed it and pulled himself towards me, the knives missing him completely. Luffy landed next to me and dusted himself off.

"Thanks."

I gave a nod. "No problem."

"How interesting." Buggy said as he reattached his body together.

"You're not so bad yourself either." Luffy said to him as he extended his arm and it went flying past Buggy.

"It's a good ability but."

Luffy grabbed onto the tree behind Buggy as the clown lifted his small knife.

"But it leaves you wide open!"

Luffy shot forward as his other hand was in line perfectly for a punch. Buggy lifted his head off his shoulders and Luffy went flying past him. I cringed as my captain crashed into a building.

"Ouch." I muttered.

"You're not much of a threat rubberman." Buggy taunted him.

Luffy emerged from the building. "Damn you're annoying the way you separating section after section."

Buggy shot his arm at Luffy which he caught before the knife could even hit his face.

"Separate." Buggy muttered.

The arm separated as Luffy barely dodged getting cut on the face, his hat however, was not so lucky. I saw a cut on it and frowned at that. I watched as Luffy went from easy going to downright pissed. I blinked at that.

"You bastard!" Luffy growled.

"Luffy." I muttered.

"Mad that I cut your face up?" Buggy asked him.

"How dare you touch this hat!" Luffy told him angrily.

I never realized that hat was so important to Luffy.

Buggy frowned. "What?"

"THIS HAT IS MY TREASURE, I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE WHO MESSES OR DAMAGES THIS HAT!"

My eyes widened, I never seen him so angry like this. I hugged myself as I gripped Zoro's bandana.

"If your hat is so precious."

My eyes widened to see one of Buggy's hands was not far from him.

"LUFFY!" I screamed.

My warning came too late as the hand went flying and grabbed the hat, leaving three slash marks on it and the hand went back to Buggy.

"THEN YOU SHOULD PROTECT IT PROPERLY."

I covered my mouth as Buggy inspected the hat.

"Huh? How is this tattered old hat treasure?" Buggy asked Luffy.

"Shut up! When Shanks gave me that I made a promise."

The pieces came together, the promise Luffy made is that he was going to become king of the pirates.

"What." Buggy said as he looked at the hat. "So you're telling me that this used to be Shanks' hat."

He tossed it on the ground. "No wonder it looked familiar."

"He always wore it when I knew him."

"So you and Shanks were members of the same pirate crew?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, back when us two were pirates in training, we were fellow comrades." Buggy explained.

Buggy lifted his foot above the hat. "That darn, detestable, red hair bastard."

I lifted my hand and surrounded the hat in a blue aura. I pulled my hand so quick it left the ground as if the wind picked it up. Buggy stomped his foot but missed the hat completely. I grabbed the hat and looked at the slash marks.

"What the hell was that!?" Buggy asked in disbelief.

I looked at him. "Telekinesis." I answered.

I gave Luffy his hat back and he placed it on his head.

"Shanks is a much better than you'll ever be, you don't have the right to call him comrade, and don't ever bad mouth him again." Luffy growled.

"TIME FOR MY CHOP-CHOP QUICK ESCAPE." Buggy yelled as his head split from his body.

I grinned as Luffy punched him in the gut and I then shook my head, so violent, and I love it.

"I don't want you to ever mention Shanks name to me again!" Luffy growled again at Buggy.

"I can say whatever the heck I want about Shanks." Buggy gasped.

"Not in front of Luffy." I pointed out.

I watched as Luffy pulled Buggy's cheeks and I shook my head.

"Tell me, what happened between you and Shanks? And, where can I find him now?" Luffy asked.

"Darn it, how dare you tear up my treasured straw hat." Luffy said to Buggy annoyed.

"It can be fixed." I told Luffy.

"Do you really want to know?" Buggy asked angrily as Luffy and I looked at him.

"He's the one person I loathe, I'll curse his name for the rest of my life." Buggy growled.

"As long as there's breath in my body Shanks, I will never forgive you." He growled to himself.

Buggy went on to explain how Shanks ruined his life as he had ate an devil's fruit as Shanks startled him and he lost the map to the Grand Line into the ocean.

'_So Buggy decided to go after it.'_ I thought.

"So are you telling us that Shanks saved your life?" Luffy asked him, summoning up the story as I slapped a hand to my forehead.

"NO THAT'S NOT THE POINT I'M TRYING TO CROSS." Buggy yelled.

"Because of what he did to me I was unable to swim, and therefore unable to obtain my sunken treasure, then I had a revelation, if I couldn't go under water then I just obtain all the treasure on dry land"

Buggy smirked at us. "Using my brand new Chop-Chop powers." he said as he split his body in half.

We watched as his body floated in the air.

"And now I won't let anyone who touches my treasure live, DEATH TO THOSE WHO TRY TO BUILD FROM MY HARD EARNED TREASURE." He yelled.

Buggy flew past Luffy as I gasped.

"Get back here you thief!" Buggy shouted out.

Luffy and I looked to Nami with a big bag on her shoulders being chased by Buggy.

"Of course." I sighed.

Nami panicked and ran off as Buggy followed her.

"Oi Elen."

I blinked and looked over to Luffy. "Yes?"

He looked at Buggy's lower half. "That kick you did earlier was cool, can you do it again?"

I blinked and also looked to Buggy's lower half. I grinned and tied Zoro's bandana around my wrist as I walked over. I tightened it so the bandana wouldn't blow away in the wind.

"With pleasure." I cackled.

"You don't stand a chance against escaping me, now I'm going to flashily chop you up." I heard Buggy yell getting closer to Nami.

I lifted my leg back and then swung it forward, getting him right in the middle. I watched his top half freeze and then drop like a stone.

"B-balls, my B-B-Balls, you bitch, that was a cheap shot."

I smirked. "Well gee, that's for stabbing Zoro when his back was turned and for stabbing me when I wasn't aware."

"Your fight is with me." Luffy told Buggy.

I released my foot as his legs danced around in pain. Satisfied. I walked over to where Zoro was and sat next to him once again as I looked to the bandana I tied around my left wrist.

"Screw this." I mumbled. "Luffy can take care of himself."

I closed my eyes and crossed my arms.

* * *

I felt someone poke my cheek. I snapped my eyes open and slapped the intruding hand away.

"That hurt." Luffy whined.

"Don't be such a sissy." I grumbled.

I stood up. "Did we win?"

Luffy grinned. "Yup!"

Luffy crouched next to Zoro and slapped him on the head. "Hey Zoro, wake up."

I shook my head and placed a hand on my hip. I walked over and crouched next to Zoro.

"Hey, come one Roronoa, we're leaving." I said softly.

He stirred and woke up as he also sat up.

"Did we take care of everything we needed to do?" He asked Luffy.

"Yup, we also got the map to the Grand Line and a new navigator."

Zoro looked at Nami as she looked at him.

I noticed he still didn't look good as he leaned against me for support.

"I'm not sure about this, I feel light headed." Zoro groaned.

"Of course you do, it's always something with you three, honestly." Nami said looking at us.

"I find that as an insult!" I exclaimed and then pouted.

"Hey wait a minute, what did I do?" Luffy asked innocently.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU'RE THE WORST OF THEM ALL." Nami yelled at him.

"Haven't we got a mayor to help?" I asked as I stood up.

Luffy looked over to the out cold mayor. "Oh yeah."

"I still can't believe you did that." I sighed.

"You there."

We all faced the villagers as I dusted myself off.

"You're not residents of this village." One of the men in front said.

"Nope, who are you?" Luffy asked.

"What was all that cannon fire we heard? it sounded like there may have been a battle earlier."

Well no shit Sherlock!

"If you know anything, please tell us."

Nami sighed in relief. "Oh good, they're just citizens, I thought that maybe they were more pirates."

I noticed one of them looked down to the mayor.

"Oh, Mayor."

They ran to him as I crossed my arms.

"Oh no, say something." One of them said.

"Can you hear me?"

"He's out cold." A woman told them.

"The pirates defiantly did this!"

"How horrible."

"Sorry, I did that." Luffy admitted.

"LUFFY!" I shrieked.

"Hold on, you didn't have to tell them that, did you." Nami whispered to him.

"It's true."

"Tell me, why exactly did you knock our Mayor out and leave him in the street to die?" one of them asked.

"You better explain yourselves."

"Who are you? are you with the pirates?"

"We're pirates." Luffy answered them.

"JUST AS WE THOUGHT." They all yelled after an silence.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami shrieked.

"But it's true." Luffy told her.

"Pirates, how dare you ravage our town." Someone yelled.

"We won't show you any mercy for what you've done."

I mumbled something as Luffy walked up to Zoro and the swordsman said something to our captain. I watched as Luffy placed Zoro on his back.

"FLEE!" I yelled as we all ran with the citizens following us.

"How do you always make things worse?" Nami asked Luffy.

"This is a great town." Luffy suddenly said.

"Huh?" Nami and I asked in confusion.

"Everyone's so mad just because of the old Mayor guy." Luffy explained to us both.

I said nothing and continued to run.

"We're turning here."Luffy told us.

We turned to an ally as Nami barely caught up with us.

"WAIT HOLD ON, YOU GOTTA LET ME KNOW SOONER." Nami yelled at him turning the corner late.

I looked ahead and to my surprise it was Shushu as he sat there. Luffy, Nami and I leaped over Shushu.

"Shushu?" Nami asked in surprise.

"Doggy."

"Hey move Shushu, get out of here." one of the villagers yell at him.

"Those four are pirates."

But Shushu wouldn't back down from them at all.

"You're barking at the wrong people."

"Why isn't he letting us pass through?"

"Shushu, get out of here."

He continued to bark at the crowd.

"Shushu!"

But the dog continued to bark. He looked at us with what looked like to be a grin.

"THANKS DOGGY!" Luffy yelled at him.

* * *

I sighed in relief as we came back to the dock, the place where we started.

"That was close, we only made it because of Shushu." Nami said

Damn right!

"Why do we have to put up with this?" Nami asked.

"Does it matter now, we're done here anyway." Luffy told her.

"Yeah."

"Is this your boat?" Luffy asked Nami.

"It's great." He then told her.

"It's nothing special, but guess it'll do." Nami told him.

"I stole it from some dumb pirates a few days back." She explained to us.

"That's a big mouth you got." I heard one of the three idiot pirates say.

Nami shrieked in surprise as they jumped out, I noticed the scratch marks on one them, I assumed he woke Niko up and the wolf attacked him out of rage.

"We've been for ya, ya little thief." the one in the middle said.

"Never thought you run into us again, did ya girly?" The one his left said.

"You know them?" Luffy asked Nami.

Nami laughed nervously. "sort of."

"Hey it's not just 'sort of' we're bound together by fate." The one in the middle said as he walked up to Luffy.

"So these are your friends, I guess will have to punish the three of them as well, it's time you learn what happens when you steal other peoples stuff."

He looked at Zoro who was looking down. I blinked.

"Hey you." The pirate said starting to smack Zoro behind the head to wake him up.

"Ya here me, time for your medicine." The pirate chuckled.

"Oh boy." I sighed as Zoro lifted his head and gave him a dark, yet confused look.

"Huh?"

The three began to cry and then screamed like little girls as they fled. I shook my head and mumbled.

"I-Is he friendly?" I heard Nami squeak.

I looked over to see she was looking at Niko as the wolf tilted his head.

"Yeah he is, let him sniff your hand." I told her.

She hesitated until she held her hand out to allow Niko to sniff it. We climbed into the boat as the ropes were untied. I blinked as I was spun around to face Zoro. I looked at him in utter confusion but then blushed as he took one of the gloves off to check my hand.

"Hmm...You need to put some aloe on that." He told me.

"I-I guess s-so." I spluttered as I held up my other wrist. "H-here's your b-bandana."

I looked away in embarrassment as he undid the knot and took it off me. Luffy was saying something to Nami.

"Thanks."

"U-uh, no p-problem." I spluttered again.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU MORONS!"

We looked to see it was the mayor as I smiled slightly.

"SORRY!" He yelled to us. "I OWE YOU!"

"Don't worry about it!" Luffy called to him.

* * *

"WHAT? YOU LEFT THE TREASURE BEHIND?" Nami screech.

I opened an eye and looked at the scene.

"THAT WAS 5 MILLION BELI!" She screamed at Luffy who looked neutral.

"That's right, and they're gonna need that money to repair their destroyed town." Luffy told her.

"BUT THAT WAS MY TREASURE JERK, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED TO STEAL IT!"

I watched as Nami grabbed Luffy's head and shoved it in the water.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT." She yelled at him.

"STOP I CAN'T SWIM."

"THAT'S THE WHOLE IDEA."

"IF YOU WANT IT, JUST GO BACK AND GET IT THEN."

"I CAN'T DO THAT, YOU GO BACK."

"NO."

Zoro laughed as I smiled and closed my eyes. Niko was snoozing as he curled up.

"Elen."

I opened my eyes and looked at Zoro. "Hm?"

"Thanks, for keeping your promise."

I gave a smile. "No problem."

I looked to the sky with a smile, I wonder what's gonna happen next?"

* * *

Whoo! Done, I could of split this but I don't like this mini filler so I decided to get this out of the way, if it's a filler that is :D

Review please, thank you.


	7. Liar,liar

Next chapter :3, enjoy ya?

* * *

Chapter 7

Liar, liar.

* * *

I opened my eyes as I realized I was the first one to wake up. I sat up and looked around and then to the post that had the sails up. I mumbled and rubbed my head as I looked around and then stood up silently so I wouldn't wake the other three from their sleeping, wait, I meant four, I can't forget about Niko.

I dusted myself off and then concentrated as I used my telekinesis and then floated to the top and then sat on the pole as the aura disappeared around me. I crossed my arms and looked at the distance as the sun was slowly rising from the distance. Seagulls squawking in the distance as I scanned the horizon. I had to wonder, how was my dad and brothers coping with my 'disappearance'. I snorted at the fact they could be celebrating, they can celebrate for all I care, I don't need them. I'm happy sailing as a pirate, although our ship is small.

The realization had hit me, everyone accepted me despite I had scars on my face, nobody judged me, made fun of me, nothing, sure there people were asking me about my scars but I wasn't ready to tell them yet, I would had to tell them sooner or later. I looked to the sky above me as I kicked my legs and then smiled slightly.

I shook my head and looked below me and to my sleeping crew members. I smirked and looked back out to the distance, the wind blowing through my hair gently. I adjusted the goggles on my head and then hummed softly as I then closed my eyes and then reopened them.

* * *

"There's absolutely no way we'll make it to the Grand Line in this condition." I heard Nami say.

I opened my eyes and looked below me to see she was talking to Luffy and Zoro. Niko was still sleeping next to the swordsman. I could see Luffy had an apple core in his mouth.

He took it out of his mouth and looked at it. "You're right we're gonna need a whole lot more meat." He said with his mouthful before eating the core whole.

I smirked and looked back out to the distance.

"Eating fruit everyday is for the birds."

"We also need some booze." Zoro said before Nami threw an apple at him.

I smirked again and looked below me as I shook my head in utter amusement.

"Shut up you boneheads." Nami said as Luffy grabbed the apple Nami just threw and I shook my head.

"That's not what I mean, the Grand Line is a dangerous place, we'll more than beer and meat to survive there, not to mention the place is crawling with pirates who are also in search of the One Piece and they all have ships that are way better than this." Nami explained to them.

I softly hummed in agreement. I'm staying up here and to see how long it takes for the others notice I'm not present.

"And we don't have a crew." Luffy added.

"We don't have a crew, we don't have any equipment or even a real ship for that matter there is no way we'll ever make it like this." Nami listed off to them.

"Yep we'll need a cook and maybe a musician to keep us entertained." Luffy added.

"A musician." Zoro asked as he then laughed.

"Guys I'm being serious." Nami told them sternly.

I snickered and continued to look out to the distance as I crossed my arms and had a leg crossed over my other one.

"Anyone seen Elen? I haven't seen her at all." Nami said.

"Maybe she went swimming? Maybe she's secretly a mermaid!?" Luffy exclaimed.

"I'm up here." I called.

I watched as everyone looked up to where I was. I sat in the same position but turned my head to look at the four below me.

"How did you get up there?" Nami asked me.

"Telekinesis." I answered.

I looked out back to the distance as the wind blew through my hair once more with my arms crossed.

"How long have you been awake?"

"For a while now." I answered.

I lazily lifted my hand as I surrounded an apple with blue aura and then floated it up to me as I then grabbed it as the aura disappeared and took a bite of the apple now in my hand, continuing to sit in the same position I was since this morning.

"Is there an island nearby?" I asked as I took another bite.

"Yeah a little to the south of here is an island with some settlements on it." Nami told me.

"And it looks like we might be able to get our ship and supplies we need there." Nami then added.

"FRESH MEAT AT LAST." Luffy yelled happily.

"Lots of booze as well." Zoro added.

I took another bite and hopped down from where I was and gently floated down until my feet were planted on the wood and the aura disappeared.

"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT!?" Nami yelled them as I snickered.

I took another bite of my apple until I had finished it all. I tossed the core at Luffy as it hit him square in the forehead. He grabbed it and then ate it. I shook my head at that and then crossed my arms.

* * *

We finally landed. I hopped off the boat before it stopped and stretched my legs. Niko followed my lead and gave a big, long, stretch as he then shook himself then sitting down.

"It feels good to be on dry land again." Zoro commented.

"There's a village around here, right?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Yeah looks like a small one though." Nami said looking around.

"What's it called?" Luffy asked.

I tapped my chin as Nami told the name of the village as I looked around, there was cliffs all around us as I hummed and crossed my arms.

"Oo,oo, then there's meat, there' meat there has to be a place to eat meat in this village." Luffy said with saliva coming down his mouth.

I looked at the cliffs above us once more as Zoro stretched next to me and then yawned. Niko hopped back into the boat and sat in the boat whilst looking out to sea.

"Just forget about meat for a minute would ya." Nami said glaring at him.

The bushes rustled and Zoro stopped yawning. I walked forward as he extended his arm, preventing me from walking forward further as he was ready to get his swords out. I looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Careful, we're being watched." Zoro said warning the other two while looking around. I blinked and looked to the cliffs.

Luffy got excited and started looking around to find the person. "By who? Where are they? They got meat?" He asked.

I yelped when bullets shot at Luffy's feet and he danced around. Nami ran to the boat for safety as I looked around as these flags appeared out of nowhere.

"Oooh, THAT'S… SO… COOL." Luffy yelled, waving his arms up and down.

I crossed my arms but said nothing, and we're suppose to be impressed? Well I'm not. There was a laugh and we looked up to the cliffs.

"I am Usopp, leader of the invincible nation of pirates who rain over this island" This kid around Luffy and my age with the longest nose I have ever seen and black curly hair yelled at us.

"You stand before a living legend, the most revered pirate who ever lived." He pointed at himself. "I am the Great Captain Usopp."

"Surely you know that plotting an attack on this island would mean certain death, my army of 80,000,000 super mean pirates solders would squash you like bugs." He yelled out to us.

"AWSOME." Luffy yelled out in awe.

I huffed as Nami sighed. Zoro looked at this kid as if the swordsman had met the most idiotic person in the world. I took a step forward and pointed a finger at him.

"Come on, what you say is a lie!" I yelled at him.

"She knows." He whined.

I smirked. "Damn right!"

"How could I've been so dumb, she practically knows I was lying, I'm such an idiot." He said out loud to himself.

I had a 'What the hell' look on my face.

"What? he was lying?" Luffy asked me.

"Of course he was, you dumbass!" I snapped at him.

"Curse you, you crafty and sneaky technician." Ussop yelled at me.

I jabbed my thumb at Nami. "That's her speciality."

"Hey!" Nami said, sounding offended.

"80,000,000 may have been an exaggeration; but I have a great many men under my control." He lied again as six of the flags began to move up and down.

"You're lying once again, because I feel you have less than ten...Even five." I called to him.

And popped out three kids, staring at me in disbelief.

"AHHH! SHE KNOWS!" They yelled and fled the scene as I giggled.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING, COME BACK!" Usopp yelled at them before turning to us in fear.

I crossed my arms. "Kid, lying ain't good, and you're dealing with real pirates."

"A pirate using a slingshot huh." Nami said looking at the marble.

"That's impressive." I muttered.

Luffy grinned. "That's pretty cool."

"Shut your mouth; or I'll shut it for you. I'm a proud man and I won't stand for it." Ussop yelled as he aimed his slingshot at Luffy.

"This is your last warning; or you'll get to see why they call me, Proud Usopp and not Push Over Usopp."

"Is that clear?" He asked Luffy as the captain lowered his head.

"You've already seen how good I am at this thing so, you know I can rival anyone carry a pistol."

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing…to use it?" Luffy asked.

"Guns aren't for threats, they're for actions… Are you willing to risk your life?" Luffy asked again as I took out my hand claws and placed them on my hands.

"This isn't fun and games, this is serious business and I mean serious." I told Ussop.

"I can assure you and as Elen said, we're real pirates; consider your next move very carefully." Zoro told him as he was ready to take his swords out.

"Think about it Ussop, and think wisely." I said to him. "Because a false move could prove lethal."

Ussop was choosing wisely, I could tell by the look on his face. Zoro and I smirked at him.

Usopp was sweating now trying to hold his grip on the slingshot.

Luffy kept on staring at him with little emotion as I stared.

He stared right back at Luffy.

Until he finally released his slingshot and dropped the marble next to him as silence fell upon us. Ussop dropped to his knees.

"Real pirates defiantly have a lot more punch behind their words cause they can back them up; That's so cool." Ussop said in awe of us.

I smiled and placed my hand claws away and closed the pouch. I walked over to him with my arms crossed as he had fallen off the cliff after Luffy said something to him but I didn't listen. I helped Ussop to his feet.

"Thanks...Are you around my age?"

I nodded. "Yup."

* * *

I huffed after going for a little stroll as I found the place where the others were. I opened the door as I found them. I dragged myself and sat opposite Zoro.

"I can't believe it, my old man sailing the high seas with a famous pirate." Ussop said.

I felt someone flick my forehead and I glared at Zoro as I let out a small growl and whacked my head on the table, causing Ussop and Nami to jump from fright.

"Didn't that hurt?" Ussop asked me.

"No." I said, muffled because of the table.

I didn't pay attention to what was being said as I stayed in the same position I was on, not bothering to lift my head up.

"Maybe you can help us." Nami said to Ussop.

"Do you know someone who could provide us with a decant ship or even anyone who knows how to sail for that matter." She had asked him.

I lifted my head up and noticed there was a cup full of some drink. I took a sniff of it and noticed it was rum. I looked at Zoro who gave me a small grin. I huffed and gulped it down, not caring what age I was anymore. Damn did rum taste good.

"Well, it's a pretty small village; sorry but I just don't think we'll be able to help you." Ussop told her.

"What about that mansion." Zoro suggested as I continued to gulp down the sweet, sweet rum.

"The one on top of that hill."

"Maybe you know them." Nami said to Ussop.

"With all that money surely they can help us get our boat."

"You stay away from there." Ussop suddenly blurted out.

I lowered my drink and then huffed and then grinned at the alcohol I just drank.

His mouth gaped and he looked away like he just remembered something.

"I just remembered something I really gotta do." He said.

He stood up from the table.

"Everybody knows me at this place, so stay and eat as much as you want."

He grabbed his bag and ran to the door as I watched.

"Well uh gotta go."

He went through the door and it closed.

"Why was he in such a hurry to get out of here." Nami asked, looking at the door.

"No clue." I said and placed the cup on the table.

"I hate you." I hissed to Zoro. "Now I got a love for rum."

He simply smirked at me.

* * *

"THE USOPP PIRATES HAVE ARRIVED!"

I chocked on the rum I had in my mouth as Nami and Luffy looked at the door. I swallowed it and then began to have a coughing fit, I noticed the three kids, they look like a carrot, onion and a pepper, I swear.

"Who are these kids?" Nami asked.

"Captain Usopp is gone." Carrot said.

"Did they…" Onion said not finishing his sentence.

They ran up to our table as Zoro leaned forward and patted my back as I continued to have my coughing fit.

"Fess up you filthy pirates; what have done with our beloved captain tell us now." Pepper yelled at us.

"Yeah tell us now." The other two yelled.

I coughed a couple of times as I patted my chest. My cheeks were red from the coughing fit I just had.

"Ahh, that meat sure was good." Luffy said out loud, patting his stomach.

The kids huddled together in fear staring at Luffy's stomach.

"What? Meat?" Carrot asked him.

"These pirates are cannibals." Onion said in fear.

I looked at Zoro as he looked at me. He noticed the glint in my eye as he gave me a small smirk. I looked at the kids by shifting my eyes and then looked back at him, he got the hint as his smirk grew bigger. Nami giggled slightly.

"What have you done; you savages!" Pepper yelped at us.

"If you're looking for your captain, we ate him." Zoro said darkly.

"He was soooo delicious." I purred darkly.

"AHH, CANNIBALS!" They screamed.

"Huh, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR! Nami yelled offended.

The three kids fell to the floor as Luffy, Zoro and I began to laugh.

"You just had to say something stupid, didn't you!" Nami yelled at us.

"Sorry. Couldn't. Help. It." I said between laughter.

* * *

I came back after feeding Niko and returned to my seat. I spotted a delicious looking apple and tried to take it.

"It's that time again?" One of the kids asked.

I was oh so close, and I would of gotten away with it too if it wasn't for that meddling swordsman and his fork, he stabbed me, literately. I hissed in pain and moved my hand away from the fork.

"You bastard." I hissed as Zoro glared at me and took the apple.

"Yeah, something like that." I mumbled and dove for the apple again and succeeded in snatching it.

"Oh so it was time to go to the mansion then."

"Dammit Elen! Give me my apple back!" Zoro growled.

"No! That's for being a bastard towards me." I hissed.

"Give it back you stupid levitator."

"What did you say you crappy swordsman!?"

"What did you call me!?"

"You heard me!" I sneered.

"Mansion? Where the sick girl lives?" Nami asked.

"Why does he go there?" Luffy asked as Zoro and I continued to bicker and argue.

"To tell lies." One of the kids admitted.

"...What?" I asked and moved my hand away from Zoro's hand which was trying to take my sweet, sweet apple.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Luffy asked.

"He's got a point." I joined in and continued to move my hand.

"He tells Miss Kaya stories to make her happy!"

"None of them are true, but they make her smile!"

There was a tiny conversation as I continued to move my hand, my arm was beginning to get tired.

"I like his noisiness!"

"I like his cowardice!"

"I like his lies!"

"What kind of strong points are those?" Zoro asked.

Another conversation was said but once again my little brain didn't pay attention as I looked at the shiny red apple. Zoro dove for the apple but I placed my other hand on his chest to prevent him from going further.

"ALL RIGHT! We're going to the mansion to ask for a ship." Luffy announced.

"Give me that apple." Zoro said dangerously.

"Or else what?" I asked.

"Just give me the damn apple!"

"No!"

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" Nami screamed at us as Luffy laughed, the kids just stared.

* * *

I stepped outside after Nami paid, much to her annoyance. I breathed in and then out as I sighed. The kids agreed to take us to the mansion. I really pissed Zoro off after I ate that delicious apple, well he had to be quick.

I felt hands on my shoulders as I was spun around to face Zoro. I looked at him in confusion but then shrieked in fright as he tossed me over his shoulder, literately.

"Zoro what the hell!" I cried.

"Did you think you would get away with eating my apple?"

"Yes!...Maybe."

He walked forward as I squirmed but was getting nowhere in a hurry. I squirmed more and kicked and thrashed. I gasped as he jolted the shoulder I was tossed over.

"You bastard!" I cried.

He ignored me and continued walking forward.

"Put me down you crappy swordsman!" I snarled.

"Hush you stupid levitator."

I squirmed with a blush on my face, this is so embarrassing.

* * *

"Hey! Lend us a ship." I heard Luffy request.

"Be polite you idiot!" I hissed

I was finally planted onto my feet as I dusted myself off. I huffed and walked away from Zoro to stand next to Nami who snickered. I punched her shoulder as a response.

"Captain!" The kids called.

"Why are you all here?" Ussop asked, his eyes bugging slightly.

"We brought this guy here!" they said, pointing to Luffy.

I smacked the back of Luffy's head. "Idiot."

"So you're the owner?" Luffy asked, his eyes bright as Usopp walked over to put an arm around his shoulder.

"These guys heard of my reputation, and travelled a long way to get here. They are the new additions to the Usopp Pirates!" He said.

"No we didn't." I said.

Ussop looked at me. "Yes you did."

"No we didn't!"

"Yes you did." Ussop huffed.

"No we didn't!" I growled with a tickmark on my head.

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Nami yelled at me.

"Don't yell." I whined.

"I want to ask you a favour." Luffy said to Kaya.

"A favour? From me?" She asked in surprise.

I grumbled and walked over to stand next to Luffy.

"Yeah! I was wondering if you could give us a ship."

"Idiot." I growled at Luffy.

"You there."

I looked to a man who approached us. With a black suit and glasses. I narrowed my eyes at this man, I don't trust this guy at all, there's something suspicious about this man, something I don't like.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked us.

He looked at me as I let out a small hiss.

"Klahadore." Kaya said as she looked at the man.

"Get out; I'll have you know this is criminal trespassing." Klahadore said to us as he pushed up his glasses with the palm of his hand.

"Hey, who's he?" Luffy asked.

I continued to look at Klahadore as he continued to look at me. I showed little emotion on my face, my emerald eyes narrowing at the man. I don't like this guy, this guy is screaming 'evil' and 'pirate', sounds crazy but I got a feeling I was right, this man doesn't look right, there's something about this man I hate, and judging the way he's looking at me, he doesn't like me. Well I can assure you pal. I don't like you either. I crossed my arms without taking my eyes off him at all.

He was giving me a 'I dislike you' look, I responded with a 'The feelings are mutual' look.

There's something about this guy, I can't put my finger on it, whatever it is, it's not a good thing.

* * *

Done! Sorry it was so short, I hope the next chapter will be longer but I can't make any promises.

Review please, thank you.


End file.
